A Long and Windy Road
by Buffalo
Summary: Wedding day has arrived...maybe some new adventures now that they've tied the knot ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own nothing…please enjoy

Elizabeth

It's an ache in her heart that has become too familiar as she closes the door behind the handsome Mounty. He comes for dinner every night and she knows it isn't for her cooking, he comes and they eat and then he leaves. She understands why he wants to take it slow, she can sympathize with how it must have felt to walk into that church and see another man kneeling before her but she is so tired of closing the door behind him.

She yearns for a day when dinner will end and they can sit on the settee, her with a book and him a pad of paper and pencil. She can see it so beautifully in her mind. Her toes tucked beneath his muscular legs to keep warm, his shirt loose at the collar and his brow furrowed as he sketches something beautiful. She'll mumble, frustrated or excited by something in her book and he'll brush his hand over her knee his eyes not leaving his sketch because it will all be so familiar so common that he doesn't need to look up to make sure she's alright.

Every single time she closes that door she adds a picture to her dream and it gets more and more difficult to say goodnight, but she absolutely refuses to push him. Elisabeth clears the dishes from the table stacking them on the now cooled stove. She'll clean them tomorrow after school. Heading upstairs her mind wanders again and she can almost feel him climbing the steps behind her, his hand warm and gentle on her hip as they reach the top stair. They reach the top in silence, moving in opposite directions as they prepare for bed it's so routine so comfortable that the ache returns. By the time she crawls beneath the covers she's missing him so much it feels like they haven't seen each other in weeks. She finally falls asleep, imagining what it would feel like to have his steady warmth beside her through the night.

Jack

She closes the door behind him for the hundredth time and he can't move off of her front porch. What is he doing still courting that incredible woman. He wanted her, all of her, for the rest of his life and he was pretty sure she felt the same way. Jack heard the creek of the steps as she made her way upstairs and forced his own feet down the front steps.

The thought of returning to that cold dark empty prison had him shivering so instead he mounted his horse and made his way to that plot of land and the shell of a house he'd begun building in the summer.

Fall had arrived with full force and he had hoped to be a little further along in the building process but with outlaws and runaway sisters it just hadn't been the case. Jack pulled his horse to a stop and sighed. He desperately wanted to be able to move into their own home once they were married but maybe it was more important to just be married. They would be happy anywhere they lived, he knew that deep down so why didn't he just propose already. Frustration pushed him off the horse and up the front steps of the unfinished farm house.

There was a part of him, filled with pride that didn't like the idea of moving into a house that wasn't his. He wanted to show her father that even if it wasn't high society and luxury he could give Elizabeth a life she deserved, a life fit for the daughter of a Tycoon, even in the wild west. There was a part of him that yearned for the approval of her family. A family that was so important to her it had to be important to him as well. Jack chuckled under his breath as he imagined the introduction of his mother to the Thatcher's of Hamilton.

Finally, when the air escaping his chest begins to cause little clouds in front of him, Jack decides to head back to the prison, for a long cold night alone with his Rip.

A/N – I haven't written anything in a really long time but since finding WCTH not too long ago I just can't seem to get the residents of Hope Valley out of my head. This will just be a little what if to fill the gap until season four begins if you enjoyed leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Uh oh bad weather abounds!

"Look at you!" Abigail cried as Elizabeth gracefully stumbled through the kitchen door of the café. Her cheeks were a bright red from the crisp winter wind outdoors.

"It's absolutely freezing out there," Elizabeth gasped falling onto the sofa at the back of the room; Abigail already on her way over with a hot cup of tea. For all the family she had left behind in Hamilton she had found new family in Abigail Stanton. "Thank you," Elizabeth clutched the tea cup close and let the warmth seep into her hands.

"How was the roast?" Abigail had been painstakingly teaching Elizabeth to cook and it seemed with every delicious Cottage Pie there were three burnt roasts but Elizabeth was determined to be a better cook than her future mother in law.

"A little on the dry side, not that Jack would ever admit it," Elizabeth blushed and Abigail chuckled.

"You know I wasn't the best cook when my Noah and I first started out either." Elizabeth nearly dropped the cup at her friends' admission. A look of fondness pressed into Abigails cheeks as she lost herself for a moment in memory.

"I don't believe it, you're the best cook I know. You keep half this town fed for heavens sake!" Elizabeth gasped and relished in another chuckle from Abigail.

"I wasn't terrible, my mother made sure of that but I was definitely known to dry out a roast or two and just like Jack my Noah filled his stomach either way. It's lovely to have someone adore you so much that they'd make themselves sick to avoid hurting your feelings but it doesn't stop you wanting to improve does it."

"Breakfast rush is all done Abigail, I'm going to the mercantile to pick up the mail. Do we need anything?" Clara popped her head into the back room and gave Elizabeth a little wave of hello.

"Could you get some sugar, I'm nearly out" Clara nodded a yes and hung her apron before donning her winter coat, hat and mitts.

"She looks happy," Elizabeth remarked and Abigail smiled deeply. "I think she is. Jesse asked her to the Christmas dance and I think things are going well. It's truly amazing how love can change a person." Abigail poured herself a cup of tea and joined Elizabeth on the sofa.

"Isn't that the truth, when Jack was away last week Jesse was at the school every day cutting wood and stocking the stove to keep us all warm. He's really taken to Hope Valley,"

Abigail couldn't have agreed more. Though she would give almost anything to have seen Clara and Peter live a happy long life together she could clearly see that the love of Clara had changed young Jesse for the better.

"So, the roast was dry," Abigail turned the conversation back around to Elizabeth and Jack and Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why don't you just come out and say it Abigail," Elizabeth sighed

"Whatever do you mean, the holidays are approaching, it has been nearly a year since you and Jack decided to take things slowly…I'm just wondering if the not too slowly part is going to kick in anytime soon." Elizabeth would have chuckled if she wasn't desperately wondering the same thing.

"I think he wants that house finished before he will even propose and I'm telling you Abigail my patience is disappearing. It's like a fire blazing within me everytime I see him. I understand why he wants it finished I really do but I'm almost done caring. I'd live in a box if it meant I got to be Mrs. Jack Thornton" Elizabeth's eyes watered with passion.

"Well I think maybe you need to tell him just that," Abigail let a hand fall to Elizabeth's knee and the two women shared a smile as the man in question stomped through the door.

"Hello Ladies," Jack brushed snow from his uniform then blew some heat into his hands. "I'm here to escort you home Elizabeth," Elizabeth sat up a little straighter, "Schools about to start,"

"Not today I'm afraid, there is a storm on its way, might be just about here. As it is Bill, Frank, Lee and I have made a decision to shut down the mill, school and unfortunately your café Abigail for safety sake. Everyone needs to stay home and keep warm today. If we're lucky it will blow over quickly and life can pick up where it left off tomorrow," Elizabeth and Abigail made their way to a window in the front to peek outside and both women gasped at the swirling snow all around.

"You two should stay here for the night," Abigail clutched Elizabeth's wrist.

"It isn't a far walk, we'll be fine Abigail but we should head out now, I saw Clara just a moment ago Frank is going to bring her back from the Mercantiles."

"Oh thank goodness, be safe you two" Abigail and Elizabeth gave each other a hug and then Jack was ushering Elizabeth out the door.

"Maybe we should stay," Elizabeth called out over the moaning wind.

"I've already brought Rip to your place, we can't leave him alone. Let's move quickly," Jack called back and tucked Elizabeth under his arm as they hurried down the main road to the row houses.

They stumbled into her house covered in snow and filled with an exhilaration neither fully understood. It's unsaid but they are both very aware of the fact that Jack won't be leaving again until the storm has passed. This is made even clearer when Elizabeth spies the duffel on the floor near the sofa. Jack catches her glance and clears his throat.

"I didn't meant to presume it's just the thought of you here, all on your own.." She can hear the hesitation in his voice and it warms her from the inside out. They aren't worried about what others will say everyone knows they are as good as engaged and Elizabeth knows that nothing indecent will happen that evening, however disappointed she may be in that knowledge.

"Presume away Jack Thornton," She drops a kiss to his cheek and he visibly relaxes. The wind howls against the door and Rip gives a little whimper.

"It's alright boy, we're safe in here." Jack grabs a dish towel from the stoves and stuffs it at the base of the door, cutting the sound of the wind and keeping the door tight to the frame.

"If it's alright I'll head upstairs and change out of my uniform." Jack pointed awkwardly to the stairs and Elizabeth felt a blush color her cheeks.

"Yes, uh, of course I'll just um, put some tea on." Elizabeth turned to fill the kettle and Jack slipped up the stairs.

Jack had never been upstairs in one of the row houses so when he reached the second floor he wasn't sure which of the two rooms belonged to Elizabeth and which would be empty and by far the more appropriate room for him to change in. He took a guess and opened the door to his left; the room was empty save for a few boxes of books. He let a sigh of relief escape not sure he could have handled the intimacy of Elizabeth's bedroom. He changed quickly and lay his uniform over the box. He was just slipping out of room when he stumbled into Elizabeth. "I was just coming down," he mumbled quickly, "Oh, I see. I'm just going to get a shawl its quite chilly down stairs," Elizabeth took a step to the right just as Jack did and they paused in front of each other. Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's hip and turned them around.

"I'll add some wood to the stove, it should warm up quickly," and then he was downstairs and Elizabeth was able to catch her breath. This was going to be a long day. Why was she feeling so nervous? It wasn't like they had never spent time alone, they'd spent an entire evening together on the homestead.

Elizabeth had come up for her shawl but the spare bedroom door was open and it called to her in a way she could not refuse. She pushed the door open and walked directly up to the Mounty uniform laying over her boxes. Her fingers grazed the red fabric and before she could make sense of what she was doing, she had clutched the material to her chest and inhaled the unmistakable scent of Jack that clung to every inch of it. She scooped up his pants and brought both items to her bedroom. There was a spare hangar in her wardrobe and without thought she placed the items there neatly hung at the back beside all her many skirts and blouses.

An invisible thread tugged on her heart at the sight of the Mounty's uniform mixed with her belongings, so clearly where it was meant to be. Reluctantly she stepped away and slipped her shawl off the chair beside her bed, wrapping it around her shoulders as she joined the man warming her home down stairs. What on earth were they going to do for an entire day, locked inside, together, alone.

A/N – Thank you so much for the lovely feedback from the first chapter! I'd meant to make each post a kind of stand-alone fic but then this idea of the snow storm hit and I have so much to add so I think I'll split it into two or maybe three parts, we'll see.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Whatever could they do to pass the time…

 **Rating increase – I think the most we'll ever get to is a T but even that may be too high but just in case I have increased the rating.**

"What have you got there?" Jack gave Rip a quick scratch and made his way to Elizabeth who was dropping a box on the kitchen table.

"I thought maybe we could get started on the decorations for the Christmas dance. It's what the children and I were going to work on today," Elizabeth began unloading the box filled with colored paper, scissors, glue, she'd even managed to wrangle up some gold glitter probably a special delivery from Hamilton.

"That's a great idea, should I pop some of this corn?" He picked up a bag of kernels Elizabeth had purchased to make garlands.

"That would be wonderful," Elizabeth dropped a kiss on his cheek as he walked past already feeling more comfortable now that they had something to occupy their time.

A comfortable silence fell over them as Elizabeth cut strips of red and green paper and Jack popped the corn kernels.

"You know, this feels nice. I can imagine us doing something similar in the future…maybe with some small feet underway," Elizabeth choked on her tea at the picture Jack had just painted for her.

"We'll need a lot more colored paper and corn kernels to decorate that house your building Jack Thornton." Jack laughed he'd finished the main level and added the roof before the snow had fallen. The house was taking shape, he'd built a beautiful eat in kitchen and added a small office in the back with a large window overlooking the valley where he hoped Elizabeth could write or work on her teacher responsibilities. He'd yet to show her any of it promising a surprise when it was complete; but his plan to have three bedrooms and a proper indoor bathing room on the second floor were both costing more than he anticipated and taking longer to construct than he wanted.

"That house I'm building is going to be our home one day and I want it to be perfect." Elizabeth could hear the sensitivity in his voice and she sighed, perhaps this was the time to bring up that subject that was eating away at her.

"I just,"

"Elizabeth," Jack pulled out the chair beside her and she turned to face him. He wrapped the end of her shawl in his hand pulling her closer, their foreheads nearly touching. "Tell me," He whispered.

"I love you Jack Thornton," Jack smiled and moved in to lay a kiss on her lips when she pulled back just enough to let him know she wasn't finished. "I love the home that you're building for us, even though you won't let me inside to see it." She smirked, "I love it already because I would love any building, any room, any place in the entire world that was ours." His heart stilled at her words, words he'd already known deep down because they held the same truth for him.

"I want to marry you," Elizabeth slid her delicate Hamilton raised, school teacher hands from his knees to his thighs, she squeezed lightly and then brought them to cradle his face. "How much longer do I have to wait to call you mine?" She let her lips fall to his and he pulled her instinctually out of her chair and into his lap. One arm held her tightly to him, the other cupped her chin separating their lips, "I have always been and will always be yours Elizabeth," He returned her lips to his own deepening the kiss in a way they had yet to explore.

Elizabeth breathed a small moan into him splitting her lips and allowing Jack to snake his tongue deeper. His arm tightened around her waist pulling her closer and she wrapped her arms his neck meeting him right there where their passion was exploding and then just like life the pan filled with kernels on the stove exploded into the air, popcorn raining down around them as they jumped from the chair. Laughter bubbled up between them as they watched the popped corn Kernels fill the room.

"I think it's done," Elizabeth laughed and Jack grabbed the broom by the stairs. They swept up the popcorn and then fell to the floor on either side of the pile. Elizabeth cut a long piece of string and threaded a needle on either side, she handed one side to Jack and they began to thread the popcorn.

"Just so you know, I am utterly and completely yours as well," Elizabeth's voice was quiet but Jack heard her clearly and his heart did a little flip.

"I know you're ready for a wedding but I need to finish that house Elizabeth," Elizabeth's stomach dropped. "Your father doesn't think I can provide for you, he won't ever give us his blessing if I can't show him that isn't true."

"I understand that you believe that but he will give his blessing. All he really needs to know is that you make me happy," Jack could hear the wistfulness in her voice, "If only that were true," He sighed and they resumed their decorating in silence.

Elizabeth's mind was buzzing, first that unbelievable kiss with that kiss in her memory she really wasn't going to be able to wait much longer; then that statement, the truth of that statement. A part of her had known the house was as much to prove to her father as it was to start their life together but to hear him say it. To see the sadness in his face at the knowledge that he alone wasn't enough for her parents, for her father. It made her angry and sad and more determined than ever to prove them all wrong. She wanted Jack to see he was enough and she wanted her parents to acknowledge that she knew what was best for her life going forward. She needed to clear her head.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked up as Elizabeth buttoned herself into her jacket.

"I need to use the outhouse," Jack stood up and collected his own jacket. "What are you doing?" Elizabeth watched him grab a pair of mittens and stuff a hat over his head.

"You can't go out there alone Elizabeth," Jack looked down into her eyes, "You are absolutely not accompanying me to the outhouse." Elizabeth put her foot down and Jack held back a smile. "It's a white-out out there Elizabeth,"

"I'm not going to get lost walking 10 steps to the privy and back again and I most definitely am not going to let my not even fiancé stand outside and hold the door closed while I…I…"

"You what Elizabeth" Jack could barely hold in his laughter as Elizabeth got more and more frustrated.

"I'm not arguing with you about this, stay inside this house Jack Thornton or you may not make it until tomorrow." Jack let the laughter flow and wrapped a scarf around her delicate neck.

"This isn't a choice you get to make Elizabeth but if it helps I'm sure the wind will block out anything I might possibly hear."

Elizabeth groaned, and stomped to the back door. Jack grabbed a tea towel from the stove and followed closely behind her.

"What's that for?" Elizabeth gritted out.

"It's um, for you, for your bottom." All the color dropped from Elizabeth's face and Jack continued, "The seat will be cold and you are warm...we don't want anything to uh, stick." Elizabeth snatched the towel out of Jacks hands and ripped the back door open. The wind, so strong shoved her back into him, he caught her easily and bit back another chuckle as she pushed forward into the cold.

"Well if this isn't the most embarrassing moment of my entire life," Elizabeth huffed to herself as she arranged the towel on the seat. The wind howled around the outhouse and Elizabeth truly hoped that he really couldn't hear anything.

Elizabeth was quick in the outhouse and Jack escorted her back up the steps to the house and then turned away.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth hollered over the wind.

"I may as well use the outhouse now too," he called back.

"Why do you get privacy and I don't!" Elizabeth called into the wind and snow but Jack was already gone.

Hours later and they had put away the decorations, Elizabeth had disappeared behind her typewriter and Jack had put together two very decent looking sandwiches with the leftover roast from the previous evening. Elizabeth was lost in her writing so he placed the sandwich on her desk dropped a quick kiss to her temple before consuming his own lunch at the kitchen table.

It was amazing how comfortable he felt around her, they had barely spoken for several hours and there was no hint of awkwardness or discomfort at that silence. They both seemed able to simple 'be' with each other.

When he disappeared up the stairs under pretense of checking all the windows, she gave a little nod but barely lifted her head from her work. He'd told himself he was snooping so he'd know what a lady needed for their own home but if he was truthful with himself he was desperate to get just a little closer to the woman he was quickly losing himself to. He knew it was wrong to linger in her bedroom but he just couldn't help it.

Since he was up there, he did check her window. Then he made his way past the small vanity taking in her copper hair brush and the different combs scattered half-hazardly over the surface. He supposed a maid had tidied these things for her growing up but that didn't bother him. There was something inexplicably charming in her casualness. Powder, rouge a few other items he wasn't quite sure about had found homes along the vanity as well. He passed a chair with her robe and the hint of a white nightdress below, that was certainly something he planned on staying away from if he didn't want to be rushing to the alter as soon as the snow cleared.

He took in the handmaid quilt covering her bed and the warm slippers tucked just underneath. Her wardrobe was open and clearly too small for her many articles of clothing different colored sleeves where poking out keeping the doors open. He was about to make his way back down stairs when he caught the familiar red of his uniform. The sight of it took him by such surprise that he froze in place.

"It looks good there, doesn't it?" Her voice was soft as she took him in. He struggled to pull himself away from the wardrobe and turn to her. She was leaning against the doorframe, her shawl clutched tightly over her shoulders; those brown curls falling like a curtain to frame her face. She was stunning in the dim light of the evening candles.

"Want to tell me what you're doing in here officer?" she smirked biting her lip to keep from giggling and he nearly lost his control.

"Do you have any idea how breathtakingly beautiful you are?" his voice so completely earnest shook her from her fun. He moved to her slowly, like she was a horse that might spook. His hands gripped her hips and pulled her from the doorframe and into the bedroom. His head fell to the hollow of her collarbone at the base of her neck and he drank her in.

Instinctually she arched into him, opening her neck for the taking. "You never answered my question," she moaned into the hot air around them.

"I answered it hours ago," he placed a kiss on her neck and she sunk a little deeper into his warmth. "I want that house perfect for you," and then his teeth were nipping on the tender skin of her neck and she was gasping for breath and humming his name.

"We need to go downstairs," he sighed using every single ounce of strength he possessed to pull away from her and slip down the stairs.

Elizabeth's knees shook beneath her skirt as she grabbed hold of her bedpost and lowered herself to sit. Dear lord what had she gotten herself into, no one should be able to reduce someone else to the complete mess that she had just been reduced to.

A/N – You guys are so awesome, I forgot how amazing it was to share these tales that float around in my head and hear your feedback. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

"That cannot happen again," Elizabeth couldn't understand the words coming out of her mouth. She had thoroughly enjoyed the attention upstairs and she absolutely wanted it to happen again – at the same time she also understood that feelings like that could lead to behaviour that was meant to remain between a man and wife, not a couple who was courting.

"I know, I'm sorry," Jacks look of embarrassed shame was enough for Elizabeth to forgive him.

"You know I want it to happen again, I just think that maybe we should at the very least be engaged…preferably married." She pulled his hand down from his face and linked their fingers. Jack lifted their linked hands and placed a kiss on Elizabeth's ring finger.

"I think I can agree to that," He smiled.

They fix themselves some stew for dinner and then just like Elizabeth has been imagining they curl up on the sofa, her with a book and him with his notepad and pencils. It's a cozy comfortable scene and she feels like a dream is coming true so much so that she can't concentrate on her book. She wiggled her toes under his heavy warm thighs her eyes peering over her book for a reaction. One she didn't get. Elizabeth bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling as she slid her toes higher beneath him and gave them another wiggle. This time he dropped a hand to her ankle to still her but he remained focused on his sketch.

Elizabeth pushed herself up in the sofa and leaned forward until she was close enough to breath into Jacks ear. She wiggled those toes again and quick as lightning Jack had her book and his notepad on the floor and Elizabeth Thatcher over his shoulder.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried in surprise. A fit of girlish giggles took over her as he carried her up the stairs to her bedroom. "Jack?!" she cried again when he realized where they were headed. Jack took her straight into her bedroom, set her down beside her bed and fixed his lips on hers in a quick concise and very nearly passionless kiss.

"Do not leave this room Elizabeth Thatcher. I'll see you in the morning." Jack turned to leave and Elizabeth huffed indignantly, surprised at the turn of events.

"Jack Thornton you cannot send me to bed…you're not my father!" She called back and Jack came marching back up the stairs his face devoid of emotion. Elizabeth was so shocked at the man approaching her she hesitated in her laughter and stepped back cautiously.

Jack walked right back into her bedroom and without hesitation he slid his arms around her waist and lifted her up against him. His lips descended on hers and this kiss was the complete opposite of the previous one. He devoured her, and when she pulled back gasping for breath, he set her down.

"No, I am not your father, and that is absolutely why you should stay in this bedroom." Then, like the wind, he was gone.

Elizabeth decided that it probably was in her best interests to get ready for bed.

The following morning Elizabeth woke to a cold house. She pulled on her slippers and wrapped her dressing gown tightly around her body. She hopped over to the window and laughed at the bright blue sky and the feet and feet of crisp white snow. It was like a picture never in her life had she seen so much snow. Sure Hamilton had had bad winters but they were nothing like this.

Elizabeth touched her lips briefly remembering that soul searing kiss from the night before and the threatening warning to stay in her room until the following morning and laughed. She really shouldn't have teased him so much, especially after having given him such a hard time about his little experiment with her neck. It had simply been too hard to resist. Watching him there on that sofa, so focused on his sketch she'd slipped into a fantasy world and she'd played unfairly. She owed him an apology.

Elizabeth crept down the stairs and stopped at the sight of Jack curled up on her sofa. He was twice as long as the darn thing and looked just about as uncomfortable as a person could be. Elizabeth hugged herself tighter, fighting the chill and tossed a few logs into the stove. She'd hopefully get started on breakfast and heat the house at the same time.

Then she walked over to the sleeping Mounty. Despite his clearly uncomfortable position his face was peaceful. Rip gave a little grunt from a blanket on the floor beside his friend and Elizabeth held a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. Instinctually her fingers slipped from her robe and brushed passed his forehead into his hair.

"Good morning," Jacks eyes slipped open and he yawned. His hand gripped her wrist still in his hair and in one swift movement he sat up and pulled her down into his lap. "I could really get used to this," he dropped a soft kiss on her lips.

"Sleeping on a sofa that's too small for you," She smirked and he squeezed her tighter laughing into her.

"Oh no, I was talking about the most beautiful woman I've ever met making me breakfast," and he nudged her up and off of him, both of them laughing.

They prepared a nice breakfast together and Elizabeth slipped upstairs to change for the day. She was on her way back down when she heard uncontrollable laughter outside.

"What on earth…" Elizabeth joined Jack at the front window and took in the group of her students throwing balls of snow at each other. Little Opal and brownie were laying a little ways off making snow angels and a couple of minors without families had popped out to help with a snowman.

"Shall we?" Elizabeth turned to Jack and she registered a quick bout of shock before a big smile lit his face.

"Absolutely," They buttoned themselves into their coats, added scarves, mittens, hats and boots and they joined the group that was increasing by the minute.

Stepping out the door a big grin on her face a ball of snow hit her square in the jaw. She turned to see Rosemary and Lee walking up the lane all geared up to join the fun.

"I was aiming for Jack I swear it!" Rosemary cried out but Elizabeth was already swiping up snow and aiming for Rosemary; it wasn't until the snow was in the air when Elizabeth noticed Pastor Frank and Abigail behind Rosemary and Lee. Rosemary ducked and the snow it Pastor Frank square in the chest. Abigail turned to her friend in shock and then just like that it was war, the adults more in the game than the children.

Snow was volleying to and fro and they were yelling and running and soon there was a clear divide. Rosemary, Jack, Pastor Frank, Clara, Jesse and even Dottie had aligned themselves against Elizabeth, Lee, Abigail, Bill, Molly and nearly all the children.

"How many do they have?" Abigail called. The game had moved onto main street. There was so much snow that none of the businesses had yet opened and there was no way the stagecoach was going to make its way into town. So they'd divide up the buildings and dug trenches in the snow. Lee, Bill and surprisingly Molly were launching balls of snow packed tightly by Elizabeth, Abigail and the children.

"Too many, I think we're doomed!" Emily cried out dramatically and Elizabeth slid into teacher mode.

"Don't give up Emily, we can do this. They may have more grown ups but we have more heart,"

"We heard that Elizabeth and no one has more heart than Rosemary LeVeaux!" Rosemary called over no-mans land.

"It's Coulter, Rosemary Coulter for heaven's sake!" Lee called back and lobbied a couple balls into the other teams trench.

"I've told you Lee, it just doesn't have the same ring!"

"Quick come with me," Elizabeth whispered to Emily and Abigail…they pocketed a few snowballs each and began a crawl to the edge of their safety wall.

"Well it will have to have its own ring, you're married now Rosemary…You're last name is Coulter!" The newlyweds continued to argue as Elizabeth Abigail and Emily neared the opposing team. "On the count of three we attack," Elizabeth held up each of her fingers as she counted silently. On three they leapt into the air planning to rain snowballs down on their enemy's but everyone other than Rosemary had disappeared.

"NOW" they heard Jesse cry and the ambushers became the ambushes. Jack grabbed Elizabeth around the waist and tossed her into a pile of snow to the left of them. Pastor Frank had completely demolished Abigail and poor Emily was covered in snow.

"Alright I think it's high time we all turned in for some hot chocolate!" Abigail laughed as Frank pulled her up out of the snow.

"I second that!" Jack helped Elizabeth up and the others quickly followed suit. "I'll be right there" Jack whispered to Elizabeth and then turned back towards the prison.

They all filed into Abigails Café and the women slipped into the back to put several large pots of milk on the stove. It didn't take long to prepare the hot chocolate and everyone was relaxing in the café when Jack returned. He took up a spot beside Frank across from Abigail and Elizabeth.

"Where did you disappear to?" Elizabeth laughed as she watched Jack pick up is cocoa and down it in one big gulp.

"Jack?"

Jack stood from his chair and placed his hands on the armrest of Elizabeth's chair. He pulled the chair out from the table and turned it towards himself and then he dipped down and took a knee before her.

The entire café silenced.

"Jack…" All the color she had just acquired running in the cold and snow, laughing and playing like she had when she was a girl drained from her face as she watched Jack take a knee before her.

"I realized something last night Elizabeth. I may feel a need to prove myself to your family and maybe even to myself; that I can deserve a woman as smart as kind, funny, compassionate…as breathtakingly beautiful as you. But maybe, just maybe I don't need to prove it all right away. Isn't that a part of marriage, shouldn't I always be striving to prove that I am worthy of this relationship? Well I can promise you that Elizabeth, I can promise to never stop trying to be better, to never stop working on us and without a doubt I can promise to never stop loving you…even when you're being ridiculous." Tears had formed in Elizabeth's eyes and though there had been a small tremor in his hands as he'd begun to speak it was gone when the next words slipped from his lips.

"I don't need your family's approval Elizabeth, Marry me. Marry me and let's prove to everyone just how right this is." Jack opened the velvet ring box and Elizabeth's hands flew to her mouth at the stunning solid emerald circled with small diamonds on a gold band.

They were so absorbed in each other that neither of them heard the door to the café slam open.

"What is going on in this town?" Everyone looked to the door and Elizabeth jumped from the chair at the sight of her father, William Thatcher, standing in the entrance to Abigail's Café.

A/N – sorry for the wait on the chapter…my best friend had a beautiful baby girl this weekend and I've been a little preoccupied! Hope you enjoyed the update. Don't worry you won't have to wait to long for Elizabeth's response.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

 _Dear Father,_

 _I want to start off by saying thank you. I know that you can see the caliber of man Jack Thornton is or you never would have offered him that position – regardless of how I feel about him._

 _You are correct in your assumptions of his character, he may not have grown up in the society that we are accustomed to however his parents raised him well. I'm sorry 'well' is such an inadequate term to describe the man I have come to know. Jack Thornton is smart father; he's talented if you could only see his skill with a pencil or paintbrush. He is kind beyond belief, always putting others before himself. He would be absolutely horrified that I am telling you this but he took reward money he received for putting a terrible man away and spent it on a church and schoolhouse for a town in desperate need, and then he spent weeks putting in the time and effort to actually construct that building. This is a godly man, a man who would give his life for the people he holds dear. His wife will be safe. Safe and loved and well cared for- even if she isn't wealthy, she will be fulfilled._

 _You are also a smart man father. You could see what was between us from the moment we arrived and though I know you wish that I would return to Hamilton and marry Charles, you know that I couldn't be truly happy doing that. You know that my happiness lies in a small timber town in the great wild-west; you know that my happiness lies in a church classroom and you know that my happiness lies in the heart of a Canadian Mountie. Can you not find your happiness in the knowledge that I have found mine?_

 _I love you father and I will be eternally grateful for the love and opportunity provided to me by you and mother .Thank you truly from the bottom of my heart for a life anyone would have been lucky to live. Now it's time for me to create my own life and I'm going to do that in Hope Valley._

 _I hope you can forgive me,_

 _With love and thanks your daughter,_

 _Elizabeth_

William Thatcher folded the letter for the hundredth time since he'd received it and tucked it back into the breast of his riding jacket. He'd left the stage coach the moment they'd told him they were waiting out the storm. He'd planned this trip to Hope Valley the second he had finished the letter the very first time. His plan, to change his daughters mind and bring her home or to give her the acceptance she so clearly craved and leave her to her new life – he still wasn't sure, he'd decide when he saw her, when he saw this town of hers.

After everything they had gone through with Julie he simply couldn't leave the response to that letter to anyone or anything other than himself. Deep down he understood the reason this felt so much more urgent than Julie's fiasco. Julie was all impulse and feeling, she reacted so quickly and with so little thought that what she had done, running off to find an inappropriate lover had actually been something he'd always thought they might have to contend with.

Elizabeth though. Elizabeth more even than Viola, had always been so practical. She'd been cleaver from the moment she had entered the world. Just like with his expectations on Julie's future endeavors he'd known from the beginning that Elizabeth would never be content to simply be a wife. Elizabeth needed challenge and adventure. He had hoped with everything in him that teaching would be enough.

He'd seen the connection from inside the house and he'd walked out firmly intent on disliking the young man. He may have been born in the night but it hadn't been the previous one. In that moment it had been all he could do to remind Elizabeth that her place was above that young mans and she deserved more.

He couldn't deny that the man's moral standing was superior. He'd handled his brother appropriately and had done the respectful thing when he'd left Elizabeth with her family. Unfortunately that had made him dislike the young man even more. There had to be a fault in him that he could bring forward, but when eventually he had to admit that the man was decent and that his daughter was clearly in love he'd done the honorable thing. He'd offered Constable Thornton a chance at a career. He'd offered him possibility and the boy had declined. Of all the things that should have been the moment he was looking for. That should have been the moment he was waiting for make Elizabeth see how ungrateful he was.

The problem was that he had not been ungrateful, he'd been proud. The Constable was proud of himself and his profession and William Thatcher respected that. That one moment that should have been a key to the young man's demise had had the complete opposite effect and in that moment he'd seen a glimpse of what his daughter saw.

He'd completed the picture with her letter. If that letter didn't prove his daughter was lost he didn't know what would. His only option had been to go to her and he was damned if he was going to let a little snow get in his way.

He'd hired a horse, rolled his few belongings into saddlebags and done something he hadn't done in since he was a lad – he was on a mission. He just wasn't quite sure what that mission was.

He'd rode into town, his body more sore than he thought it had ever been to see a main street torn apart. He was fully aware that a town of this size wouldn't be able to plow the streets but what were the tunnels and walls of snow all over the place. He had to leave his horse at the saloon before he caught a glimpse of the red jacket worn by the Royal Canadian Mounted Police entering the café down the street. It only took him a moment to get there but it was already too late. He watched in horror as the young man fell to his knee before his daughter and what seemed like half of their town.

He was still outside but he could hear it all.

"I realized something last night Elizabeth. I may feel a need to prove myself to your family and maybe even to myself; that I can deserve a woman as smart as kind, funny, compassionate…as breathtakingly beautiful as you. But maybe, just maybe I don't need to prove it all right away. Isn't that a part of marriage, shouldn't I always be striving to prove that I am worthy of this relationship? Well I can promise you that Elizabeth, I can promise to never stop trying to be better, to never stop working on us and without a doubt I can promise to never stop loving you…even when you're being ridiculous." The Mountie was good. He watched as the words visibly affected his daughter and he was damned if they didn't sound good to him as well. But then that last line, like a punch right to his gut. "I don't need your families approval" followed by a question that should have been run by him, her father, first.

He'd heard enough, he stepped into the café the door clanging against the back wall and nearly every head turned to take him in. Every head except the two he most wanted to see.

"What is going on in this town?"

"Father!" Elizabeth stood from her chair her face swiftly changing from devotion to shock. He watched her process the fact that he was standing in her town and then he watched her look down at the Constable a look of pure sadness written there. The Constable did the right thing and returned to a standing position, the ring box snapped shut and he would be lying if he said the sound hadn't echoed around the room. Elizabeth's dipped down to the closed box and William knew exactly what would have progressed had he not entered the café.

"Mr. Thatcher," Jack stepped forward taking charge of the situation, which was completely unacceptable.

"I think we need to have a conversation Constable Thornton." And taking the control back, he removed himself from the café and waited for the boy to follow. It didn't take long.

"Mr. Thatcher, would you come with me? I have a place we can talk privately." Jack made his way through the snow to a barn and was outside on his horse in moments. William groaned inwardly at the thought of getting back on a horse, but he was not about to let the Mountie in on that fact. He climbed into the saddle and followed the red uniform out of the small western town.

They didn't ride for long when William Thatcher took in the sturdy two floor house with a covered porch that wrapped the main floor. It was larger than he would have thought to find near the small town.

Jack climbed out of his saddle and wrapped the lead rope around the front bannister then he waited for William to join him.

"Listen Mr. Thornton, if this is some attempt to prove…"

"I don't want to interrupt you Mr. Thatcher. I have an extreme amount of respect for your daughter and therefor I respect you as well but I do have something to prove to you and its only one thing. You and I both know that I love your daughter and that she loves me. So the only thing we have to discuss is whether I can provide the life she deserves."

"Your definition of what my daughter deserves may be different than my own." He had to admit it-he was impressed with the lad. There were many more accomplished men who would not have had the audacity to speak to him with such directness. A part of him wondered if Charles would have fought him for Elizabeth's hand had he disapproved.

"Please come and see the home I'm building for your daughter," Jack motioned to the front door and though William was hesitant he took the lead up the stairs. Jack handed him a key and he opened the front door. Stepping inside the home William Thatcher was taken aback.

The house was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Walking in there was no foyer instead you entered immediately into a large open family room. To the left he could see an eat-in kitchen blocked only by a large stone fireplace that was open both to the family room and the kitchen. Half way into the room was a wide staircase that led up to an open balcony running the length of the second floor. The second floor was unfinished but he could see the frame of what looked like three bedrooms. To say he was impressed would have been an understatement. He was in awe.

"We have many good friends here in Hope Valley; I wanted a big open space where we could have people for dinner after church. Back here behind the staircase is a small indoor privy. There will be another larger one on the second floor between our bedroom…" the constable cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable with that sentence giving William back a little of the power he'd lost when he'd walked into this home.

"and one of the spare rooms. There will be two rooms upstairs, hopefully for children." He swallowed again and William sighed. Grand children now wouldn't it just be the thought of grandchildren that finally swayed the strict business man. "And there is another room down here, just there. For family who might like to visit. Elizabeth's family is incredibly dear to her and I have absolutely no interest in keeping her from them. Despite the distance between us all, I wanted a comfortable place for anyone who might want to stay awhile." William's palms began to sweat as his heart tugged. His hand moved up to his chest to pat the place where Elizabeth's words had been written.

He wanted desperately to believe that he'd come on this trip to save his daughter but maybe he'd simply come to be certain everything she had written him was the gods honest truth. Could this man be entrusted with dare he say his favourite daughters' heart?

"What's that room there?" William pointed to a door off the Kitchen and the two men walked over. When Jack opened the door Mr. Thatcher could not contain his gasp. It was a small room, the walls on either side where floor to ceiling bookshelves and the Constable had built a desk into the back wall but it wasn't that that took his breath away, the entire back wall was one large window. It overlooked the backyard and beyond that the mountains and valley.

If Mr. Thatcher hadn't been instantly able to picture his lovely daughter seated at the desk writing a novel or working on her school work - his future grandchildren within eye sight playing in the back yard he wouldn't have been able to say he knew his daughter at all. This little room made large by the impressive craftsmanship was Elizabeth in every minute detail.

"What if she said no?" It was an absurd question, but it was all he could think to ask. This room was made for his daughter, what would he have done with it had she not said yes. But then he it hit him like a bolt of lightning.

There was no way she was going to say no.

"FATHER! JACK!" Elizabeth's voice rang out from the front porch and William Thatcher's lips split into a grin so wide his cheeks began to hurt.

"Would you two get out here, if you don't I'm coming in Jack Thornton and you'll just have to get over this ridiculous surprise."

"She hasn't seen it?" William looked to Jack the smile still firmly in place.

"I wanted to surprise her, once it was finished." And there he went again, surprising him.

"Well let's not ruin it," they walked outside to see Elizabeth's borrowed horse searching the snow for some stray grass and Elizabeth, cheeks rosy with cold and her hands on her hips.

"Now you listen here Father, I wrote you that letter in hopes that you would see the man I've come to see. If you rode out here through a snow storm to take me home you'll be sorely disappointed. I'm going to marry that man behind you if it's the last thing I do and no one is going to stop me." William looked from his daughter to Jack Thornton and saw the young man wisely biting the insides of his cheeks, desperate to keep the laughter and glee in check.

"Well, you had better go ahead and do it then." William watched in delight as the young couple looked at each other and then to him. Perhaps he'd always known why he was coming to Hope Valley. She'd been clear in her letter; she loved the boy, perhaps as a father he'd just needed to make sure he loved her back. Truly loved her.

A/N – I am absolutely gobsmacked at the reaction from the previous chapter. I was so worried about that proposal, that maybe it wasn't romantic enough or something so I was thrilled to bits when I read your reviews. Thank you all so much for reviewing…it feeds my soul almost as much as the love between Jack and Elizabeth!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Elizabeth's heart clenched at the sight of Jack now dressed in his regular clothes rocking on a swing that she could have sworn hadn't been there two hours ago. She slid from her horse and climbed the front steps, slipping into the seat beside him.

"Is it just me or was this not here …"

"I needed something to do. How is your father?"

"Settling into his hotel room," Elizabeth couldn't contain her chuckle. "He was in pain, I honestly can't remember the last time he rode a horse. He sure was determined to get here," Elizabeth was waiting for that beautiful face she loved so much to split into a grin but it never came.

"Jack?" He looked up instantly, hearing the tone change in her voice.

"He rode through a winter storm Elizabeth, to prevent you from marrying me. Are you sure absolutely sure…"

"Jack Thornton, when are you going to stop questioning things and start listening to your own advice? My father got a letter from me, a letter I sent weeks ago basically laying it all out. That this was my town and you have my heart and this is where my life will be. Regardless of what he says, he came out here, not to stop me but to prove to himself that what he knew about us, and you, was true. That's all." She slipped her hand over his and that's when she noticed the velvet box. Her mind flashed an image of that beautiful ring and the young girl in her fought not to tear it right out of his grasp.

"You know you never actually said yes," he couldn't look at her.

Elizabeth lifted his chin and forced him to meet her gaze, "Yes"

Once the word was out there, there really wasn't anything else to think about. He finally let that smile escape and then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into him. Their lips met in a kiss so sweet and delicate Elizabeth actually trembled beneath him. When she pulled away they were both rosy cheeked and breathless and it had absolutely nothing to do with the weather.

"Do I get to see the house now?" She smirked and Jack had to laugh.

"No, but you can have your ring." They both looked down and Jack opened the box again. Elizabeth gasped for a second time; it was even more beautiful than she remembered.

"Jack where did this come from, all of this," she waved her hands at the house he was laboring over.

"Well the emerald belonged to my grandmother; I had the jeweller wrap it in diamonds so that it would be really and truly yours. Unique, beautiful and classic all in one little package," she blushed.

"You're such a romantic," she dropped a quick kiss on his lips and then motioned to the house.

"I've made other arrests Elizabeth, I've received other awards and I sleep in the prison. I have literally no expenses, other than the little I send to my mother which she usually just turns around and spends on me – I have saved everything. This hasn't been inexpensive but we won't be in debt and this will be a home we can grow old in."

He watched her shoulders relax and realized that she had probably been wanting to ask him that question for quite some time.

"We're not going to be as wealthy as your parents, but we will be comfortable Elizabeth, I've made sure of that."

"I'm not worried, as long as we're together." He kissed her again then he leaned back in the swing and pulled her back against him. He pulled her hand up and slid the ring onto her finger. A perfect fit. They sat in silence, looking at that ring on Elizabeth's finger each lost in their own thoughts.

"I love you Elizabeth Thatcher," Elizabeth snuggled deeper against him and then let a sigh escape.

"What is it?" He asked and she sighed again, "Elizabeth Thornton." Her voice held disappointment and he couldn't quite figure out why. "Thornton really isn't that different from Thatcher is it? Both names have the same sort of ring to them. It would have been brilliant if you'd had a last name like… Anderson or Faust or even Keller; I don't know, I just always thought I'd get come big change." Jack held it in for only a second and then he let the laughter escape. Fits and fits of it came bubbling up through his chest.

"Stop it Jack," Elizabeth stood from the swing her hands finding her hips in one of his favourite stances. He saw her seriousness but he could not stop laughing.

"If you don't stop laughing right now I'm leaving!" He kept going, "I'm serious Jack!" but he'd caught a case of the giggles and so she huffed and turned storming down the steps towards her horse.

"Elizabeth," Jack choked out, "Wait, Elizabeth don't go" he tried but for the life of him he couldn't hide the smile.

"I love you Jack Thornton but right now I am _not_ happy with you." And then she was gone and all Jack could think was how very fun and eventful their life was going to be.

...

"Well now what has you in such a tizzy?" Rosemary walked into the church/schoolhouse and took in the young schoolteacher bustling to and fro.

"Tizzy? I'm not in a tizzy," Elizabeth brushed her hands down to smooth her skirts and then began trying to tuck stray curls behind her ears.

"Oh honey, I invented the tizzy and you are most definitely in one. Is it your father that has you all wound up or that handsome Mountie you're finally engaged to?" Elizabeth held onto that false image for another second and then exhaled.

"Honestly, I'm feeling a little overwhelmed. So much has happened in the fast couple of days. Please don't get me wrong, I am so unbelievably thrilled to finally be engaged to Jack but.."

"It's a big change," Rosemary pulled Elizabeth down into a pew and the two women sat for a moment in companionable silence.

"I've never apologized to you Elizabeth,"

"Apologized? For what?" Elizabeth turned to look Rosemary in the eyes.

"When I came here, for Jack…"

"Rosemary," Elizabeth shook her head trying to stop the woman from speaking but the normally exuberant and bubbly woman stopped her instead.

"Please, I really need to say this." Elizabeth sat back and listened.

"Before I got on that stage coach I was working in a show and a review of my performance was published in the paper. I was a true talent but far too old to be believed as a young debutant. Just like that they cut me," Elizabeth could see the pain in Rosemary's' face and covered the actresses hands with her own.

"When I came here, I had no idea Jack had found you. I simply thought I'd lost everything and if I no longer had the theatre the only thing left was Jack. Then I saw the two of you together. It was so clear Elizabeth, so clear that you two were meant to be it scared me. If Jack was meant to be with you and not me, like I had always believed, who was I meant to be with – Who was I at all. No theater, no Jack. I thought if I could get him to fall in love with me again, or even to simply remember the love we'd had that maybe I could be something again and as I have always done, I masked my pain with the fabulous attitude of an actress from New York City. In that process I hurt both of you and I am so terribly sorry for that. I am even sorrier now because I so desperately enjoy the friendship we've managed to piece together. Before I got on that stage coach I don't think I had ever had a true girlfriend. Coming to Hope Valley was the best decision I ever made, now I have you, Abigail, Molly for heaven's sake and maybe most shockingly of all I have Lee." Elizabeth smiled at the look of pure adoration that crept into Rosemary's countenance at the mention of her husband.

"Oh he's the most amazing man I've ever met and I love him with all my heart and I wouldn't have that if I hadn't come up here and tried to ruin your life," guilt washed over her and Elizabeth cut in.

"Rosemary, I'll admit when you showed up in Hope Valley I wasn't very happy. Here's this stunning woman who has this history with the man I can't even admit to myself I am in love with. It was a confusing time for all of us but I am happy your came. You breathe life into every room you enter and to be honest before I came to Hope Valley I really hadn't had any true friends either. I believe this was all meant to be Rosemary so let's enjoy were this life has taken us and not worry so much about the past."

Rosemary and Elizabeth shared a smile and then Rosemary stood and walked to the door.

"You should set a date," Elizabeth gave her friend a puzzled look.

"It helped settle my nerves, even if it's far away, set a date and start to plan. You have a new life ahead of you Elizabeth and I am so excited to be a part of it.

A/N – sorry a short chapter but I've been thinking about a Rosemary/Elizabeth chat for a while they are two strong women who are entering a similar stage of life that I don't think either one was fully prepared for.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer – I own nothing. So there is a scene near the middle of this chap that's a little steamier than normal – hopefully you're all ok with that.

Jack bounced up the steps to Elizabeth's front door and let himself in. Elizabeth was leaning over the stove cooking dinner and Jack stomach growled.

"Do I smell something delicious?" His arms slid possessively around her waist and held on.

"Try not to sound so surprised," She turned in his arms and met his lips with her own. "Mmm, if your lips are any indication of what dinners going to taste like I should never again be surprised by your cooking," He nipped at her bottom lip again sucking it into his mouth playfully.

"Go wash up, my father will be here soon and dinner will be done any minute." She gently nudged Jack away and smiled. Her father had been in Hope Valley for nearly two weeks now. They had the three of them settled on a spring wedding; May 2nd in Hope Valley. It had been a bit of a fight to keep it in Hope Valley but eventually Elizabeth's logic had won out, those that wanted to attend their wedding from Hamilton could afford to travel far more than those that lived in Hope Valley and if in the end the destination kept the wedding a tad smaller and more intimate well than all the better for them.

Elizabeth was pushed out of her thoughts by the sound of Jack answering the front door and welcoming her father. The two men she loved so dearly had struck up a mutual respect if not the beginnings of a friendship and her father had even spent a couple of afternoons helping Jack at the house. There was something inside that house that seemed to have changed her father and she was desperate to get inside. She managed to talk Jack into not waiting until they were married to show her, just until it was finished. She felt a little guilty in that she had somewhat manipulated him by saying that it might be nice to help pick out some of the furnishings and final touches and he had reluctantly agreed.

"How was your day father?" Elizabeth hung up her apron as she pulled out a chair for her father and they all three sat down around the table.

"Really nice, I actually went down to that Union City and had a look at their hotels. They have two you know. It's really a bustling small city; I think it will be the perfect place for the out of town guests to stay when they come for your wedding." Jack and Elizabeth shared a look and a smile. She knew her father was trying to be helpful but she really did hope that the ceremony and celebration remained small.

They enjoyed dinner in friendly conversation and when the evening was over Jack offered to walk Mr. Thatcher back to the hotel.

Jack leaned in to kiss her good night but at the last minute he decided to plant the kiss on her cheek, her father was watching after all. Then he escorted the gentlemen out the door.

"I'm leaving tomorrow and I was hoping I might take some of those sketches of the house with me?" Mr. Thatcher's hands were warm in his pockets as he walked with his daughters future husband.

"Of course," Jack looked at him questioningly and Mr. Thatcher continued, " I think it would really make Elizabeth's mother happy to see what you've done. I'm really very impressed with that house young man. It's quite a talent you have," Jack couldn't contain the rise of his chest at the pride that filled him. He'd never put much thought into what it would be like to have a father in law. For the longest time he had been sure that he would marry Rosemary and her parents had already passed. It felt inexplicably nice to have the appreciation and admiration of the man beside him.

"I can't tell you how much that means to me Mr. Thatcher. All the help you've given me this week, the house could be finished much sooner than I anticipated and that is in part thanks to you." Mr. Thatcher slapped a hand on Jack's back and Jack couldn't help the little pinch in his gut. It was something his own father would have done and it sent him flying through memories.

"I know that I did not give the best impression of myself when we first met, or even when I first arrived here in Hope Valley but I need you to know that this week with you and Elizabeth has shown me how lucky I am to have you in my daughter's life. She's a lucky girl and I am a lucky father." Jack fought the urge to hug the man in front of him. He hadn't known just how badly he'd needed to hear those words.

Unable to speak he nodded his head and led Mr. Thatcher back to the hotel. Once the man was safe inside he turned on his heel and walked the short distance back to Elizabeth's. He should have gone home but he couldn't have slept had he been hit with a sledgehammer.

Her door was locked when he arrived so he banged loudly on the front door, Annabelle Fisher from next door peeked out the window to see what the racket was but Elizabeth opened the door before he had to make an explanation.

She had clearly been in the process of getting ready for bed, clad in her nightgown and robe her hair was pulled to the side and it was only braided half of the way. A look of confusion and then worry filled her beautiful face.

"Is my father alright?" She questioned, Jack still couldn't find the words to explain how he was feeling so he nodded a yes and then he took her face in his hands and backed her slowly into the wall beside the stairs.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, her eyes met his and for a moment they simply took each other in. Then his lips were on hers, his tongue insistently begging entrance to her mouth. His hands moved up into her hair and then brushed through, loosening the braid completely. He couldn't get enough of her. His hands slid from her hair down her shoulders and arms and then they were clutching her hips and pulling her even closer, if that was even possible.

Elizabeth had just begun to braid her hair when she heard the loud banging on her door. Her first thought was that there had been some emergency in town but when she opened the door and saw Jack her mind leapt to the worst possible scenario, her father. Jack's face was pale, like he'd seen a ghost, his hands were trembling she didn't know what to think.

She vaguely remembered asking about her father but somehow she had already deduced that this visit was not due to an emergency anywhere. Then almost as abruptly as he'd banged on her door Jack was pushing her back into the wall and claiming her lips.

They hadn't been alone long enough to get into any kind of trouble since the snow storm and she'd almost forgotten those tingles that her Mountie could send fluttering through her belly. His hands were everywhere, in her hair on her neck, her arms, her hips. His fingers tightened on her hips and pulled her in closer, every inch of her body was touching his and without thinking she hooked a leg around his calf to keep him there. Her own hands slid up his strong torso slowly feeling their way around a territory she had mainly just appreciated from afar until that moment. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her when those same hands slipped around his waist and slid down to his perfect derriere fitting him in even more snuggly against her.

Jack was lost; lost to her lips and her tongue and her delicately strong fingers brazenly sliding down his back side. His mind snapped into place when he brought his own hands up to her slim waist and felt the warmth of skin beneath her nightgown instead of her corset.

Jack braced the wall behind him Elizabeth and delicately extracted his body from hers. She was breathing deeply catching her breath and the sight of it nearly had him scooping her into his arms and carrying her up the stairs but they were only going to get to experience that for the first time once and he wanted it to be perfect, not some lust filled bout of passion that one or both of them might come to regret.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"What on earth did you and my father talk about on the way back to the hotel," She had meant it as a joke, hoping to lighten the mood and build a bit of a wall back up between them. They had the opposite effect, Jack's head fell to her shoulder and though she couldn't see him she could feel the tears fall from his eyes. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor before her his arms wrapped around her waist.

Elizabeth's heart rattled inside her chest at the sight of Jack, quite possibly the strongest man she had ever known breaking down before her. Her fingers laced through his hair and she held him close hoping it was what he needed.

After a moment his arms loosened and she slid down to the floor beside him. She pulled him into her lap and continued to stroke his hair something she would have done for an upset student but so much more intimate because it was the man she loved more than anything on this earth.

When he had calmed himself enough to speak dropped a kiss to his temple and waited for him to begin.

"We don't cry in my family, it solves nothing. I never realized how much I missed him. How much I wish he could have seen my graduate from the academy or send me on my way here. There are a million things I wish I could say to him and those moments will never happen, he will never lay eyes on his daughter in law or play with his grandchildren. I really thought I had found peace in that but tonight, tonight your father told me he was proud of me. Your father accepted me tonight Elizabeth and it just brought everything up." Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat, so many of her friends had lost the people closest to them and she still had her entire family. How could she possibly relate to them? Her thoughts turned to those treacherous days after the river had taken Jack when she had thought she might lose him and a tear slid down her own cheek.

"I've never cried for him, for my father. It just wasn't what we did. All those memories and questions and thoughts of things that he would never get to experience just filled me up and I don't know what happened I just had to be with you." He was breaking down all of his walls, truly allowing her into his heart, she cradled him closer.

"You can always come to me. I don't know your father Jack but I know you. There isn't a father in the world who wouldn't be proud of the man you are." He looked up into her eyes and without saying the words they let each other see just how much each one loved the other.

"I can't tell you how badly I want to climb into that bed upstairs and hold you through the night," He brushed a kiss along her jaw and shiver shot through her body straight down to her toes.

Whether he knew the gooseflesh covering her skin was from his nearness or he thought it from the chill in the house, he rose and helped his fiancé to her feet.

"Let's move the wedding up," She whispered and his eyes shot to hers.

"Elizabeth?"

"Why are we waiting until May? We spent two years flirting and falling in love, another year courting. I don't need spring flowers and nice weather, let's do it next month." His face split into a grin and hers was a near copy. "Oh shoot the house?" her stomach dropped at the disappointment when she remembered how badly he wanted the house complete.

"No, let's do it. The house will be close enough and if we have to sleep in the front room for the first little bit, well who cares." She laughed and he brought her in closer holding her to him.

"January 26th, it's the last Saturday of the month. 5 weeks away." He tossed out the date and she cupped his chin bringing him in for another soul searing kiss.

"January 26th, I can hardly wait."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I own nothing. Christmas Time.

"And your father was alright with that?" Abigail was in the middle of rolling out a pie crust and Elizabeth couldn't help herself, she dipped her finger into the saucepot filled with chocolate filling. She closed her eyes as she sucked the decadent sweet from her fingers.

It was December 23nd and everyone in town was busy preparing for the holiday and the Christmas day Dance including Abigail.

"Elizabeth Thatcher," Abigail playfully slapped at Elizabeth's wondering fingers and both women laughed.

"He wasn't happy at first; he even had the gall to ask me if I was pregnant!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the lunacy of the question but paused at the look that Abigail was giving her.

"Abigail! You couldn't possibly think we would have gone that far" Elizabeth was truly and deeply shocked but Abigail simply shrugged her shoulders.

"This entire town has seen the way the two of you look at each other, the passion is surfacing Elizabeth, besides you wouldn't be the first young couple to break the rules by a month or two…and you were alone all night during that snow storm." Abigail covered the pie crust and popped it into the over to bake a bit before adding the filling. It was good thing she'd turned around or she may have collapsed at the look of pure scandal covering her young friends face.

"Abigail Stanton…you didn't?" but the question was there. Abigail chuckled to herself.

"No, we didn't," she met Elizabeth's gaze, "but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen"

"Well it hasn't happened with Jack and me, we fully intend on waiting until we're married." Elizabeth tore off a piece of bread from a loaf Abigail had left on the table and popped it into her mouth but it wasn't enough to hide the look of guilt creeping up her neck. Abigail's eyebrows lifted.

"We haven't I swear, but the other night…" Elizabeth exhaled and a shiver ran up her spine as she remembered the feel of Jack pressed tightly against her. "I didn't know I could feel like that," Elizabeth spoke quietly, almost to herself.

Abigail walked over to her friend and sat down beside her; she took Elizabeth's hand and forced the girl to meet her gaze.

"Has anyone ever…you know…explained things? I mean I know that you're a very well read young lady but…"

"Julie found a book in my father's study when we were children. You're right, I am well read." Elizabeth smirked at Abigail.

"Well I'm not sure what all was in the book but being with your husband, with a man you love, it can be the most incredible experience. Really quite fun as well, sometimes the baby is just a happy little gift and not the main purpose of the act." Abigail winked and they both laughed.

"It does hurt a little the first time, but it is so worth it."

"What's worth it?" Jack and Frank walked into the kitchen of the café and both women froze. When Jack realized they weren't going to get an answer he continued, "we smelt chocolate," his eyes sparkled and Elizabeth had the strongest urge to wrap him in her arms.

"Abigail's making a pie for tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow I should really head home and get to peeling those potatoes. " Elizabeth collected her coat and mittens. They were planning a big dinner in the café, Jack and Elizabeth, Frank, Abigail and Cody, Clara and Jesse. They'd decided to eat a little earlier so that Cody could get some sleep before they woke him for the midnight service. Since potatoes were one of the easier items Elizabeth had volunteered herself.

"There's a package for you at the post Elizabeth do you want me to bring it by your place?" Jack offered but Elizabeth's body straightened into pure excitement and in ever the contradiction her head shook violently "NO" she cried and they all looked at her puzzled.

"Um, maybe you could help me Pastor Frank?"

"Of course," Frank and everyone else including Elizabeth stood for another second in awkward silence and then Elizabeth nodded goodbye and Frank followed her out.

"I'm sorry for that, I just, I have a Christmas gift for Jack in that package and I just know if I let him carry it home for me he won't leave until I've opened it."

"Not a problem at all Elizabeth. It's actually a good time to talk with you. Jack mentioned you two are planning to move the wedding up to the end of January. That doesn't give us much time to begin your pre-marital counseling. Is there a good day for you to begin?"

"How about next week, after the holidays; would that work for you? The children are off for the next two weeks for the holidays so I'll have plenty of time."

"Excellent,"

Frank carried the box back to Elizabeth's which she actually felt a little guilty about it was bigger and heavier than she had anticipated. She invited Frank in for tea as thanks but he was anxious to get back to Abigail's and Elizabeth could certainly understand that. She waved goodbye to her friends' beau and then hurried inside anxious to open her package.

She cut into the box carefully and lifted several smaller packages, a dress she had order for the Christmas day dance that she was actually excited to try on and some books but nothing compared to the package at the bottom.

It had been months ago, she was flipping through an art book at the mercantile ordering more colored paper and pencils for the children when she had seen the set of pastels. As far as she could tell Jack's art supplies were limited to paint and pencils and the beautiful set of pastels had been nearly impossible to resist. Unfortunately the product had been backordered and until Jack had told her about the package awaiting her at the post she hadn't been sure it would arrive before the holidays. She had also purchased him some special paper that was meant to go with the pastels and some chisel type of tool that she wasn't sure how to use. She was so beyond excited to give him the gift she could hardly breathe.

Elizabeth opened the tin of pastels and gasped at the array of colors. She'd never seen so many, there was every shade of blue and green she could have imagined, purples and oranges and the brightest red, a red that had her mind flying to her Mountie.

She heard his boots on her steps and before she registered the tone of her voice or the appropriate words she was hollering the first thing that entered her mind, "You step one toe in here Jack Thornton and I won't kiss you until our wedding day!" She didn't mean it and she was pretty sure he knew that but the door knob stopped turning and he paused long enough for her to bustle the items into her arms and run them upstairs to her bedroom.

When she came back down she walked to the front door and opened it for her fiancé. He took one look at her and gathered her into his arms peppering kisses all over her face before swallowing her laughter with a final kiss on her lips. "That was a mean thing to say to your fiancé," a pout decorated his lip and she took a little nibble tempting him back into another quick kiss.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean a word of it." She whispered and Jack squeezed her a little tighter before letting her go.

"What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have work to do?" Elizabeth moved back to where she had left the box and all of the wrappings. Jack looked down and saw a thin pamphlet with ladies dress designs.

"Mother sent it, she wants me to pick a design and she'll have it ordered for the wedding." Jack flipped open the pamphlet and leafed through it. Jack cleared his throat and Elizabeth looked down to see an assortment of corsets and undergarments and when she looked back up at him his cheeks were rosy with embarrassment.

"Do you have a preference?" Elizabeth let the words escape quietly as she slowly closed the gap between them.

"In your wedding dress?" he cleared his throat again and attempted to look unaffected, "No, you're always beautiful." He finished and Elizabeth smiled but she didn't let it go. "In my undergarments," She breathed, she was right up in front of him as she said it and neither of them could ignore the rise and fall of Elizabeth's chest. Jack looked down again and groaned. "This would be nice," he spoke hesitantly and Elizabeth lowered her eyes to see his finger pointing to a more modern corset, it was a shorter in the waist not quite covering the bloomers, there would definitely be skin visible on her stomach. She smiled into him and took another bite of his lips, then she closed the pamphlet and stepped back.  
"Good to know," She tossed the book on the steps to be taken up stairs and then walked to the front door holding it open.

"If you aren't here to peel potatoes you must go, you're far too distracting." Jack wasn't completely sure what had just happened but he knew if he didn't leave her place straight away he would only be continuing to make a fool of himself.

….

Christmas Eve day Elizabeth woke later than normal, her arms stretched out above her as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. She briefly contemplated grabbing her book and spending another hour in the all too cozy bed when she heard the front door close. If she had been anywhere other than Hope Valley, she would have been nervous but the only two people who had a key to her home were Jack and Abigail. Though she couldn't rightly think of a reason either of them would be there this early, it was a logical enough explanation to assuage any worry.

She slipped on her house shoes and tucked herself into her dressing robe before hustling down the stairs. The room was empty and so far as she could see, just as she'd left it the night before. She walked over the stove to toss in a few logs when she caught sight of the warm muffin resting atop a folded note.

'Meet me at Abigail's if you'd like your Christmas gift.' Elizabeth smiled brightly and took a bite out of the muffin as she hustled up the steps to get dressed for the day.

She was halfway to Abigail's when she saw Emily and Opal playing in the snow.

"Merry Christmas, Girls," Elizabeth waved. "Merry Christmas, Miss Thatcher!" the girls called back. "Miss Thatcher?" Opal looked up at her teacher nervously.

"Yes Opal,"

"Emily said you and Constable Thornton are getting married?"

"Emily is right; we're getting married next month."

"Does that mean we have to call you Miss Constable Thornton?" Opal looked truly troubled by this possibility and Elizabeth struggled to hold in a laugh.

"It means, that once Constable Thornton and I get married instead of Miss Thatcher I'll be Mrs. Thornton that's all. Everything else will stay the same." Opal looked relieved.

"You'll also be living further away in that house my mom says ought to be in a city." Emily added and Elizabeth once again had to hide a grin. Children were so unfailingly honest.

"That too," Elizabeth agreed, "Have a nice day girls, see you tonight." Elizabeth laughed to herself the entire way to the café.

As she approached she saw a horse drawn buggie parked outside. Where on earth that had come from she wasn't sure. Jack was standing on the planked walk with Frank and Jesse laughing about something she couldn't hear.

As Elizabeth approached all three men stopped speaking which naturally made her suspicious.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth," Frank and Jesse welcomed her, Jack, she noticed, looked incredibly nervous.

"Are we going in for breakfast?" Elizabeth asked.

"No," Jack's words were so abrupt all three of them turned to look at him. Jesse laughed and Jack gave him a look that screamed, just you wait. Then Jesse and Frank were excusing themselves.

"Sorry, Abigail packed us a few things for breakfast but I wanted to show you your Christmas gift first. Would you turn around?" He held up a long blindfold and Elizabeth hesitated for only a split second before she turned. He wrapped the fabric around her head delicately and then lifted her easily into the buggie.

"Where on earth did you get a buggie?" She smiled and felt around for Jack as he climbed up beside her. Her hand found his thigh and she kept it there.

"It was at the livery, we couldn't go blindfolded on a horse." Jack laughed and she felt a little of his uneasiness shift.

"I'm not sure why you're so nervous I will love anything you've gotten me. For heaven's sake you didn't need to get me anything at all – you are building a house for me!" Elizabeth sighed, she was digging for clues but Jack knew her too well to divulge where they were headed.

They rode for a while, Elizabeth trying to tempt some kind of clue from Jack but it never came. When the buggie stopped she went straight for her blindfold but Jack stopped her. He took her hands in his own and surprised her with a kiss before whispering an I love you.

She was momentarily frozen in place and didn't quite register him climbing down and then walking around to her side. He lifted her from the seat and then surprised her yet again when he caught her legs and kept her in his arms.

She felt him climb a small set of stairs and gasped as she figured out just where they were.

"I think it's about time you get to see our home." He carried her inside the house and set her down and then he removed the blindfold.

A/N – Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chapter. I live in Canada and this coming weekend is Thanksgiving. I'm going to try and get another Chapter out before I go away for the weekend but it may be a little bit before I can post again. I will be back though I promise…I have so many plans for these two!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Abigail Stanton was happy with the life she had led thus far. She had had a beautiful family and though she had lost them she wouldn't have traded a single moment they had shared. Just when she had thought she would live out her life as an old maid in a small coal mining town in walked Elizabeth Thatcher.

For certain Abigail had had doubts about the girl after their first encounter and especially after she burnt down the teachers' home, but she had been raised to give everyone a second chance and taking the young woman in had seemed the Christian thing to do. She thanked the lord every day for Elizabeth Thatcher. Elizabeth had breathed new life into their little town and into Abigail as well. She had reminded Abigail what it meant to love thy neighbour and seek new adventures. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth she questioned whether she would have ever had the courage to open the café.

It was also such an unbelievable pleasure to watch the young woman come into her own. She had such a skill with children and teaching that she doubted there would have been a town or school in Canada that wouldn't have loved to have her there but it was more than that. Elizabeth never gave up. Even when she knew that the mothers were questioning her abilities, she never gave up. She rallied behind the townspeople even when they didn't rally behind her and in doing so she changed the feel of the entire town. Elizabeth Thatcher had brought Hope to Hope Valley had made them all believe that impossible things could happen.

Abigail had noticed the handsome Mountie almost the moment he'd ridden into town, there weren't many women who hadn't. At first they were unsure what he was doing in the little town. The coal mining company generally handled the law in their own towns. It wasn't until Elizabeth had arrived that she had pieced it together and if his cold demeanor hadn't been proof enough that the young man was also aware, Elizabeth's proud indifference would have.

The problem was that though they resented the reason for the Mountie being present it was blatantly clear that they were both attracted to each other.

Abigail had never thought she would ever marry again. So when Elizabeth and Jack began the back and forth flirting that the entire town now cherished Abigail had strapped in for the ride. Living vicariously through her new friend she had enjoyed every moment from stolen glances to sweet kisses, she had been so wrapped up in Jack and Elizabeth she had hardly noticed that Bill was courting her. Once she had it had been almost so shocking she'd leapt in so quickly she hadn't listened to the nagging feeling in her chest that something wasn't right.

Then Frank had arrived. Frank. Her heart quickened at the mere thought of his name. She had loved Noah dearly and she would have been content to have lived the rest of her life with the memory of how Noah had made her feel but to have it again – she could not have dreamed it. Even through all of the uncertainty with his identity she hadn't been able to shake the feelings he elicited within her. Could someone truly and utterly fall in love twice in one lifetime? Was it even fair to consider it?

Everything in her life had calmed into a steady beautiful rhythm. A beautiful, talented and kind best friend; a compassionate, witty and handsome beau; a café selling her own cooking and baking filled everyday with people who came just for food; and a boy, a lost boy that had given her a second chance at motherhood. She was so abundantly blessed that she'd almost entered a hazy daze just flitting from one beautiful moment until the next.

Then a storm hit Hope Valley – it should have been terrifying, it should have been so many things but instead it was the catalyst to one of the most beautiful moments she could remember in a long time.

When Jack had fallen to his knee in front of Elizabeth tears had filled Abigail's eyes. She could see their life in that moment. She could see children and holidays and above all else love. Even the entrance of Mr. Thatcher had not swayed her thoughts. If she hadn't heard it in his words she would have seen it in his eyes, Jack's heart had found its match in Elizabeth and he wasn't letting go and she'd seen that same look on Elizabeth's face only a minute after her father and lover had walked out of the café.

If any two people belonged together it was them.

Abigail's face was glued into a smile as she watched the buggie make its way down the main road. Elizabeth was cuddled in as close as she could possibly be next to Jack, her head on his shoulder and every other minute he would look down and gaze at her.

The first time Abigail had walked into the house her jaw had dropped. From outside she could tell it was a larger home but inside, inside Jack had designed it so perfectly that it really didn't feel too big. It felt like a home even back then when it had just been a shell. Jack had wanted help with the layout of the kitchen and what to include, she'd been over there with him half a dozen times since and every single time she saw more and more Elizabeth in the décor. It was a house that looked like the city - modern and unique, but felt like the country – open and cozy.

Then he'd shown her that room and she had had to reach out for his arm to steady herself. There had been no way to really explain what she thought of that room and how perfect it was so she'd lifted on her tip toes and dropped a motherly kiss to his cheek. She could only imagine what kind of kiss Elizabeth had given him when she had seen it.

"They back yet?" Frank wrapped an arm over her shoulders and his gaze joined hers out the window.

Abigail turned to Frank and took in the rugged handsomeness and the soft eyes that held more than most anyone's eyes should.

"I think I'm in love with you," Abigail said the words almost matter-of-factly and she was instantly disappointed in herself.

"You think?" Frank smiled at her, "I know I'm in love with you," his hand slid under her chin and then he was kissing her and Abigail was sure, absolutely sure that she loved him.

…..

Elizabeth was out of breath even before he'd removed the blindfold. A dash of fear shot through her at the thought of finally seeing the home Jack had spent so many hours working on and she closed her eyes.

"Elizabeth?" Jack let out a small chuckle.

"I'm afraid," She cried and she felt his hands slide down her arms and his hands linked with hers.

"You have nothing to be afraid of," he whispered and she let one eye peek open and then the other snapped up and her mouth went dry. Tears formed and she felt like she was losing control of her own body. There was nothing, absolutely nothing that she could have dreamed up to match what the man before her had managed to do.

Not in control of her limbs, her feet carried her to the stone fireplace. Fingers grazed the heavy wood mantle as she walked passed it into the kitchen. A modern stove, an indoor sink, a tall icebox and the most beautiful table sat on the other side of that stone fireplace which was open to the kitchen as well as the family room. Her fingers danced over the soft wood and she finally stopped to look up at her fiancé.

"We had some left over lumber; I thought a nice big table would be a good way to use it." His voice was so soft, softer than she had ever heard it. He was unsure if she liked it, unsure if she was happy with all his hard work.

She walked back over to him and when she was right in front of him she took his hand and brought it to her chest.

"I'm overwhelmed Jack; can you feel it?" His hand was warm against her chest and she pushed in closer. "Can you feel my heart it's beating so fast I can hardly breathe and it's all because you saw even better than I did what our home should be."

"and what should it be?" his voice was husky, filled with emotion.

"A place built out of love. A place that was part me…" she looked at the modern kitchen appliances and then she brushed a loving hand over the table, "and part you. This house is us. I love it."

His head dropped to her shoulder in a sigh of pure relief. Elizabeth watched the weight and the worry visibly lift from her shoulders. She knew from the bottom of her heart that she would have loved any home that he had built but this was so them that she joined him in his relief and joy.

"Where's our room?" Elizabeth asked quietly and Jack lifted his head a sly smirk on his lips. He took her hand and led her passed the fireplace and back out into the main room. A quarter of the way into the room was a staircase, he led her up the stairs and once they were standing on the balcony he pointed to the two doors facing the banister to the right of them.

"Those are empty…hopefully we'll fill them soon enough." He dropped a kiss to the sensitive place where her neck met her shoulders. The door directly in front of them at the top of the stairs was slightly opened but Elizabeth couldn't see inside. "That's an indoor privy you can see it in a second. This," he turned them to the left and opened a door that led to a room over the kitchen. "This is our room,"

Elizabeth walked in and once again lost all coherent thought. The room was empty, but it was large enough to fit two or three wardrobes, a dresser and a big bed but it wasn't any of these things that drew her attention. Along the far wall hopefully across from where they would put their bed, were two large windows. Two windows that looked out over the mountains and the valley and all she could think was how lucky she would be to wake every morning with Jack beside her and that view in front of her.

The windows were so similar to the big windows in her Hamilton home she couldn't help but smile. Once again he had mixed and matched them so perfectly. He pulled her to a door at the back of the room and when she walked in a girlish giggle took her over. There was an indoor loo, a built in vanity and mirror and a big porcelain bathing tub with as far as she could see running water attached. She squealed in delight and jumped in place and then she noticed the door leading back to the main balcony at the top of the stairs.

"I think you should change professions, I mean the red serge it really works for you but this is so beyond impressive Jack!" Jack laughed sheepishly and then once again took her hand.

"There's more," he led her out and back down the stairs quickly, excitedly now that he knew she loved it.

Elizabeth wasn't sure if she could take anymore. Overwhelming had been an understatement.

As they descended the stairs Jack briefly mentioned the spare bedroom on the main floor for her family and then they were standing in front of a closed door and Jack was smiling.

"This is your real Christmas gift."

"Jack…"

"I wanted you to have a place. Somewhere you could go to write, or read or work on lesson plans, somewhere that was quiet and entirely yours. I hope that this is it," He met her lips softly and then he backed away wanting her to be unguarded as she took in her gift.

Elizabeth had known almost immediately that Jack Thornton was an incredible man. Even with his slightly haughty attitude after he had been forced into the position of her guardsman, she had still understood the caliber of man he was. This though, she never in a million years could have dreamed that someone would know _her_ so well. Jack understood her maybe even better than she understood herself and the proof was in every detail of this small room he'd built just for her. She felt as if he'd stripped her bare. Did she know his as well? Could she be as attentive and thoughtful as he had been? So many doubts and fears bubbled to the surface and she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry and laugh, she wanted to go out there and kiss him but at the same time she wanted to yell and bang her fists against his chest out of frustration.

Her hand dropped to the desk he'd built into the far wall and she felt the cool metal of her ring. She looked down at the precious stones and her entire body relaxed. Yes this was intense, all the feelings, all the love but they were meant to do this. They were meant for each other.

Jack was standing near his horse when she walked back outside. The wind was warm as it blew through her hair and for a moment she stood on the front porch and watched him. It was like the past and the present and the future were all wrapped up in that one moment. They were going to make a history in that home and maybe the only people that would ever know about it would be their direct descendants but that would be enough. In the end, family was always enough.

A/N – Thanks for your patience everyone! So I wasn't quite sure how to do this chapter because I've really already described the house but at the same time I wanted to have Elizabeth's reaction. I hope it didn't bore you all too much to hear about the house a second time. Happy Thanksgiving to anyone reading in Canada!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer – Nothing, I own.

The holidays flew by in a blaze of sparkly lights, fancy dresses and heartwarming gifts. Now it was time to plan a wedding. Elizabeth had selected a dress and with Clara's help sent her mother the measurements. Time was zipping by them and they still hadn't purchased several larger items for the house.

Jack and Elizabeth had decided to take a small trip to nearby Calgary to see about two beds and some furniture for the sitting room. Just the other day a beautiful black Piano had arrived as a gift from Charles. A separate note to each of them had accompanied it. In Jack's note, Charles had apologized for stepping in where he shouldn't have but had asked Jack to appreciate that he had had to know for sure, for his own peace of mind. In Elizabeth's he'd told her he was truly happy that she had found her place and he'd been honored that they would consider inviting him to their big day.

It had been respectful and kind and allowed both of them closure on a subject they had never fully addressed.

The snow had almost completely dried up in the week between Christmas and New Years and the roads were good so they'd purchased two tickets on the Stage to Calgary and Elizabeth could hardly contain her excitement.

Not only would she be alone with Jack but she'd get to go shopping, in a bigger city. She loved Hope Valley, it really had become her home but she would still always enjoy a trip to the city.

They spent the 2 day ride to Calgary cuddled together in the back seat of the stage, each reading from their own book. On the odd stop to feed or rest the horses Jack would excitedly pull out a couple of his new pastels and work on a landscape.

Elizabeth had felt almost embarrassed giving him her Christmas gift after she'd seen that beautiful house and that room he had built just for her. They had finished a beautiful dinner at Abigail's and everyone had bundled up and made their way to church. Since they were well ahead of the other parishioners they'd gathered around the piano and sang Christmas carols. After service Jack had followed Elizabeth home fully prepared to sleep on her sofa again so that they could wake Christmas morning together, he had walked into the house and this time it had been his turn to gasp in shock.

There on her little kitchen table was a display of art supplies. A huge set of pastels like he had never seen with special paper and the proper tools it was the most thoughtful gift he could have been given and tears welled in his eyes.

"I know they're nothing compared to," he knew she felt the gift was too small so he cut her off before she could say something ridiculous.

"You met my mother Elizabeth. She is a good woman, strong, capable, and compassionate but she does not waste time or money on things that are frivolous. My father snuck me my first set of proper pencils the Christmas before he died. No one else has ever thought my passion for art was something I should pursue." He dropped his hand over the pastels and in much the same way that Elizabeth had lovingly stroked her new kitchen table Jack took in his art supplies.

When he turned around Elizabeth had a delicate warm smile on her face and he couldn't have stopped himself from bringing her in close to him. He held her in his arms and then with no music but their own heartbeats he led her in a slow dance around the room.

"Every time I look at you I wonder how I got so lucky, Thank you for my gift." He covered her lips with his own and they took a moment to enjoy the taste of each other.

When Elizabeth finally pulled away she lay her head on his shoulder and whispered, "I feel exactly the same way," and then she was yawning and he was ushering her up the stairs to bed.

It had been a beautiful Christmas and when they'd made the arrangements to go to Calgary Jack had been nearly desperate to bring his pastels and draw along the way. The set was unfortunately too large so Elizabeth had found an old case for her make-up so he could select a few colors to bring with him.

They arrived in Calgary just before dinner and found their hotel easily.

"There must be something going on in town, I don't think I've ever seen it so busy here." Jack clasped his fingers around Elizabeths and led her through the crowd into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" A gentleman in a suit approached them, and Jack smiled in greeting.

"We have a reservation under Thornton," The front desk attendant looked through his book of reservations and then checked off a name. He took a key out and asked them for the deposit.

"You're in room 217, just down the hall and up the stairs."

"And the other room?" Jack met a startled look on the attendants face.

The man leafed through the book and then asked them for a minute and slipped into a back office. Jack's heart began to race; he did not want Elizabeth thinking he'd been indecent in his plans for this little trip.

"I am so sorry Mr. Thornton, there seems to have been some kind of mistake. The ledger is showing that you reserved two rooms unfortunately we only have the one room remaining. It's the winter festival this week and things have been busier than normal." Jack looked to Elizabeth and neither one was sure what to do.

"Is there another hotel nearby?" Jack asked.

"Well yes Sir, just across the street and down the road as well but I'm afraid you'll find everyone is in a similar situation to us. The city is filled up. We're turning many people without reservations away as it is," Jack was upset, he'd reserved two rooms and now they were going to have to put themselves into an awkward situation.

"Did you still want the room?" The attendant asked and Elizabeth noticed several other men waiting to see if they would take the key or not.

Elizabeth accepted the key with quick thanks and pulled Jack away from the counter.

"We can be respectful of each other. We'll take turns getting dressed and I'm sure there is a spare blanket in the room one of us can sleep above the covers with the blanket and the other below. No one needs to know we shared a room before we were married…it will be our little secret. Besides it's only for two nights." She tried to keep cheerful but the thought of sharing not only a room but a bed with Jack before they were married did make her a little nervous.

"I'm not worried about what other people will think, I'm worried I won't be able to keep my hands off you." Jack sighed and took the bag Elizabeth was carrying. He was already on his way up the stairs but Elizabeth was frozen in place, little tingles firing all over her body at the image that Jack's words had put into her head.

…..

Jack was pacing back and forth in the hallway as he waited for Elizabeth to finish getting dressed. This was going to be an interesting two nights. He couldn't help thinking back to the Christmas Dance. He'd arrived to pick Elizabeth up and she had been on her way down the stairs in a dress he hadn't seen before. The dress, a bright emerald green that matched her ring perfectly hugged her body in all the right places. He had been completely slack jawed as he'd taken in her hourglass figure in the soft silky fabric. He'd been so enthralled he had missed the look of delight on Elizabeth's face.

Elizabeth had begged her mother to find her a dress in the color of her ring and when she had opened the package and seen the near perfect match she had hugged the dress close to her body. Not only was the color fitting for the holiday, she had always looked lovely in green.

Jack's hands slowly moved up over the beaded cap sleeves and she let him take in every inch of her. His eyes slid from one feminine part to another and she felt a blush rising passed her chest and up into her cheeks. Even though she knew that he liked her long curls down over her shoulders she'd tucked them up into a high messy do that she'd seen in one of the publications her mother had sent her. Several curls had escaped and were dangling down her neck. Jack took one of the runaway curls and fingered it gently. His mouth moved in and a kiss was dropped in the place that the curl had been.

Elizabeth's lips parted softly and he clasped her tighter as he felt the warmth of her breath caress his ear.

It had been a true struggle for them to part ways and join the town at the saloon for the Christmas Dance.

Jack was absolutely terrified she was going to step out of their room in that emerald dress and he was going to have not a single buffer between them when they returned after dinner.

"Ready," Elizabeth smiled, as she stepped from the room and locked the door behind her. Jack took in her white winter coat and groaned at the beautiful green silk he could see sweeping across the hotels carpet.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Jack closed his eyes, told himself to be a man and then he smiled at Elizabeth.

"Nothing, you look lovely," he took her arm and they made their way down and out to the restaurant.

Hard packed snow covered the busy streets which had been filled with winter decorations and big city streetlights. It gave the entire area an almost magical feel. They walked down 8th avenue watching the trolley cars push through falling snow and Elizabeth fell in love with Calgary. It wasn't near as big as Hamilton but it was a booming city that had a small town feel that Elizabeth immediately connected with. She would love to visit the town again in the summer; perhaps they could have another little holiday when the children were out of school for planting season.

"It's just here," Jack led her into a fancy restaurant attached to a much larger hotel than the one they were staying in. He had a brief moment where he thought he should check for another room, since they were there. Then he changed his mind what was done was done and he couldn't have bared the idea of being so far from her in such a big city.

The server hung their jackets in a front closet and Jack watched every man in the room take in Elizabeth in that dress on their way to a table tucked into a corner; just what he'd hoped for, quiet and private.

"Everyone is looking at you," Elizabeth whispered as they sat down and Jack chuckled. "Darling, they aren't looking at me." He brought her hands up and kissed them softly letting everyone man in the room know that she was his.

"That's the first time you've called me, Darling," her smile widened.

"Is that alright?" He asked unsure of himself all of a sudden.

"Of course, but now I'll need something for you." She smiled wickedly and he chuckled again.

"How about Jack?"

"That won't do, what about…sweetcheeks," she laughed expecting him to be appalled. Instead he leaned closer and whispered, "How do you know my cheeks are sweet…you've yet to lay those pretty eyes on them." Another blush blossomed in Elizabeth's cheeks as her joke backfired.

"Let's move on shall we?" she looked down at her menu just as a waiter approached.

They spent a lovely evening together and before long they were headed back to the hotel. Elizabeth let Jack change first since it was more appropriate for him to be standing in the hallway in his undergarments than it was for her. When it was Elizabeth's turn she changed quickly and then crawled under the covers.

Jack had decided at the hotel that it was better he didn't touch her at all once they'd returned to the hotel so when he came into the room and saw only her head peeking out over the covers his sigh of relief was audible.

"Are you going to be warm enough with those blankets?" Elizabeth asked as Jack lay back on the bed atop the covers and pulled the two throw blankets they had found, over himself.

"I'll be fine. Let's just go to sleep." He knew his voice was rougher than it ought to be but he had to keep some kind of distance between them even if it was just emotional.

Neither Elizabeth nor Jack could fall asleep. As they lay there on their backs staring up into the darkness neither one moved a muscle. It must have been over an hour when Jack gave a little shudder and Elizabeth exploded out of the bed.

"This is ridiculous; we'll be husband and wife in less than three weeks time! Get up," she cried and Jack was so shocked he could only obey. Once he was standing she snatched up the blankets and lay them out over the entire bed. Then she pulled the entire set of covers back and climbed into the bed. "Get in," she ordered and Jack hesitated for only a second before another chill shook him and he jumped in beside her. Once under the covers Elizabeth boldly moved into the middle of the bed and tucked her body in beside his. "Good night," she whispered and within moments he could hear the gentle sound of her sleepy breathing. Jack smiled to himself and then wrapped an arm around her holding her to him and without thought he was joining her in slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer – Nothing, I own.

They woke early, Jack first and he slipped out of the bed and dressed before Elizabeth had fully awoken.

"I'll go down and get us something to eat," he slipped out of the room and Elizabeth took a moment to enjoy the large bed. She'd enjoy a bed this big in their home; heavens knew they could fit one in that spacious bedroom.

She dressed quickly to avoid any embarrassment when Jack returned. She didn't allow herself to think about what it had been like to share a bed with Jack, mainly because they still had one more night but also because they still had three weeks until the wedding and she would be sleeping alone for every one of those nights.

"They had muffins – they aren't as good as Abigail's but they'll keep us full until our lunch. There's some tea as well." Jack came into the room carrying a tray with fruit muffins and tea. Elizabeth was sitting at the vanity and Jack had the oddest sensation flood him. It was like he could see into their future.

"That's perfect," They enjoyed a nice breakfast together at the little table in the room and then bundled up. It wasn't far to the furniture store but they wrapped their arms around each other to keep warm as they walked.

"Before we go in I have something to say," Elizabeth turned Jack to face her just outside the shop.

"I want to pay for the furniture," Jack immediately began to protest but Elizabeth silenced him with a gloved finger to his lips.

"I have quite a bit of a savings as well you know" the left side of her mouth lifted and it became a grin Jack couldn't refuse. "I want to contribute to our home." She let her fingers link with his as she said the word 'home' and just like that he was nodding yes. Jack wanted to provide for Elizabeth but that didn't mean they couldn't share some of the responsibilities. It wasn't like he was marrying a young woman who had been sheltered by her parents or even spent her youth simply preparing to be a wife. He was marrying a woman – with a profession, not a girl.

"Let's go," He pulled the door open and Elizabeth led the way.

Elizabeth hummed joyously when she took in the large open room filled with furniture. It wasn't as big as some of the furniture shops she had passed in Hamilton but she could see that Jack had chosen a shop that valued quality.

"Can we help you?" A gentleman in a grey suit approached and Jack and he discussed what they were in need of. Elizabeth was too distracted to pay attention to the men. She saw a display of beds near the back and she felt a healthy blush creep into her cheeks as she bed her way straight there.

"I see the lady has found our selection already," The gentleman a Mr. Clove, was leading Jack towards a large beautiful iron bed with a canopy. Jack seemed to be taking it in but Elizabeth simply couldn't imagine a bed so delicate in that country home. Instead Elizabeth made her way to the other side of the bed displays and took in another iron bed. It wasn't as ornate as the first but the iron seemed sturdy and when she looked down she noticed it was nearly as costly as the expensive canopied bed.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth waved them over.

"Oh you don't want that bed, a lovely lady like yourself wouldn't you prefer something more intricate?" Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes and Jack could read it all over her face. The salesman had no idea who he was speaking to.

"This lovely lady would like to know why it's nearly as expensive as those 'more intricate' beds." She smiled sweetly. Sure, normally she bartered over hand bags and gowns but the sales business was the same no matter what you were shopping for.

"It's a more timely way to mold the metal. It's called wrought iron – "a young man stepped forward and the shop owner looked clearly upset but Elizabeth asked him to continue, "instead of Casting the iron they smelt it and beat the iron. The metal is more pure, stronger. It will last far longer than Cast iron – though it may not be as attractive."

"It's a timely process that won't last a decade; you would get much more for your dollar with the cast iron bed." The older salesmen stepped in again.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth looked to Jack. He walked over and took in the bed, it was as big as they one in the hotel and metal was smooth to the touch.

"It's your money," he finally smiled at her and she clapped her hands together like she would have done for new ribbons when she was ten.

"We'll take the wrought iron one. Can you tell us anything about the sofas?" Elizabeth turned to the young salesman and the boys shoulders lifted with pride.

They snooped through two other shops before they found a nice sofa and a set of chairs for the family room. Elizabeth also purchased a painting of the city that she fell in love with on first sight. 'A reminder', she whispered into his ear, 'of the trip where we first shared a bed'

Jack had taken a turn rosy cheeked and they had moved on to a few other items; including a beautiful easel for Jack to paint on their porch.

When they finally made their way back to the hotel, her purse empty and her soul full, Elizabeth was feeling feisty.

"Play a game with me," Elizabeth was wrapped up in her dressing gown and not the least bit nervous around Jack. Jack on the other hand looked terrified, like he was one step away from leaping out the window.

"A game?" Jack gave her a look that begged her to clarify.

"We could ask the front desk for a set of cards, or dice."

"Elizabeth," he sighed and she collapsed on the bed tucking her knees beneath her and looking down at the tie to her dressing gown.

"Or we could…keep each other warm," she began to loosen the robe and Jack panicked.

"The proper way to stay warm is to keep your dressing gown on! I'm going to check and see that they don't have another room."

"Jack!" Elizabeth called instantly feeling bad for her decision to tease him.

….

He knew that he was overreacting but it was getting more and more difficult to separate what they could do before the wedding and what they should be waiting until after the wedding for. Jack finished his beverage at the bar and returned to their room. Elizabeth was fast asleep firmly on her side of the bed and she'd even built a little wall of pillows between them. He understood it instantly for the apology that it was and smiled.

Jack changed quickly and climbed into the bed. The pillow barrier unnecessary he removed them and drifted off to sleep.

….

Jack was once again the first one awake. This morning however he found it harder to stir from the warm bed. Sometime during the night Elizabeth had wrapped her arms around him from behind and her forehead was nestled between his shoulder blades. He wanted to turn, take in her sleeping face but she was pressed so tightly against him he was afraid to wake her.

Elizabeth nuzzled into him and he heard her take in a deep breath. He smiled knowing she was awake and slid his hand down the arm wrapped around him. His hand covered hers and gently he lifted it into the air and turned to face her.

Her eyes were closed when he placed his head back on the pillow. Very carefully he covered her lips with his own.

It was the sweetest kiss he had ever given her: soft, delicate and so warm. There was no passion or lust only love. Elizabeth opened her eyes and met Jacks they were centimeters apart, she could see the specks of color in his eyes and the hint of lines around his mouth. She reached out and brushed the tips of her fingers over the stubble on his jaw. He was delicious in every sense of the word.

"I'm sorry about last night, it was mean." She whispered the words but she meant them with every fiber of her being.

"You are never mean, you were feeling happy and silly and I overreacted." She took his words with a grain of salt - she still felt like she had been mean – but she didn't argue with him.

"I'm still sorry," she moved in and attempted to kiss him with the same amount of love and conviction that he'd kissed her.

"There is a job, a couple hours north of Hope Valley it's just ten days, the town has a delivery of gold coming in and they need some extra security. I'm going to take it,"

Elizabeth felt panic rising in her chest and she sat up in the bed. "Jack, I apologized, I promise I won't tease you again until after the wedding." She was serious and stone faced but Jack couldn't hide the smile at the fact that she had had to add the words 'until after the wedding'

"Elizabeth, honestly it isn't about you. The house is done; the furniture won't be delivered for two more weeks. Its good money and maybe it'll help the time go by faster." Jack tried to explain to make her see that this could be a good thing.

"Or it will make it that much longer." Elizabeth fairly pouted and Jack took her chin in his hand and lifted it up to meet his eyes.

"Elizabeth," he begged her to understand.

"Alright, I guess I can handle ten days. When do you leave?" She picked at a loose thread on the blanket unable to look at him again without wanting to cry.

"I'm going to take you home, collect my gear and head out." He watched her bite back an argument and he smiled again. He fell more in love with her every second. This break would be good for them. Help them to focus before the wedding. It would be torture to not be able to see her every day but it was for the best.

"Who is going to look out for Hope Valley?" She was still looking for a reason to keep him, even though she had agreed it was best for him to leave, and he loved her for it.

"There haven't been any issues in Hope Valley for a long time, Bill can handle things." Elizabeth fell back in the bed with a dramatic sigh and Jack laughed.

"Come on, let's get you home." Jack climbed out of the bed and Elizabeth followed him. Their eyes met from across the bed and both of them had the exact same thought.

The next time they would be standing beside a bed in their night clothes, they would be husband and wife.

A/N – Sorry for the massive delay everyone. I thought I had left my computer cable at the cabin where we spent Thanksgiving so I couldn't turn my computer on then I found in our spare room. I don't remember how it got from the car to the spare room…must have been my husband lol. Hope you all enjoyed this latest installment!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer – Nothing, I own. – This chapter is a bit of a different style but I was having trouble with Jack and Elizabeth being apart so I thought I'd try something different.

 _My Jack,_

 _I know that you've only been gone one night but it is one night too many. Even though I could not be more proud of the man that you are, I'll admit the thought of living a life with you where we may be parted for long amounts of time saddens me. I'm sure it will be easier with time, right now all I can do is feel sorry for myself and miss you so that's what I'll continue to do._

 _I received a letter from your mother, she's well and she said she'll be here by the time you get back._

 _I won't keep you too long from your work but just know that I love you and I miss you and I am quite literally counting the sleeps until I get to see your face again._

 _Nine days and counting._

 _Yours,_

 _Elizabeth_

…

 _My Elizabeth,_

 _I won't lie to you, this job is a difficult one and we'll have many more difficult days ahead of us but I have faith in us. I have faith in our love. You should see this town. The people are hard, not nearly as hopeful or community minded as in Hope Valley, but the views, Elizabeth, it is one of the most breathtaking places I have ever seen. I can't tell you how often I wish I had my pastels or paints with me. I'm trying to memorize something new every day so that I can get them onto paper when I get back._

 _I miss you too, more every day. I especially miss your cooking. I can hear your astonished laughter but it's the truth. The food here is atrocious when I'm with the men it's a man who goes by the name Big Chuck who cooks for us and it's about as good as my mothers. In town it isn't much better the saloon serves four items and each one is worse than the next. Please tell Abigail that I'm desperate for a nice fried steak with her incredible mashed potatoes my stomach is growling angrily just thinking about it._

 _I have to go now, eight days and counting._

 _All my love,_

 _Jack_

…

 _Dear Jack,_

 _I can't tell you how happy it made me to hear that you miss my cooking…Abigail said that she'll have whatever you like waiting for you upon your return._

 _I dreamt of you last night, of us. It was a lovely dream; we were in the house, married, it was early morning and when I woke up you were already out of the bed. I climbed out of our bed and as if I could feel where you were, I made my way down the stair and out the back door. I found you sitting on a rocking chair looking out over our land. It wasn't until I got closer that I saw the bundle wrapped in your arms, a small infant with your eyes and my dark hair. I couldn't tell you if it was a girl or boy because in the dream it just simply didn't matter._

 _When I woke up this morning I was filled with the greatest sense of longing, and excitement. I am so excited I can hardly wait._

 _Rip is doing well; Cody comes by every day in an attempt to get him to play. I haven't the heart to tell him that Rip just isn't the kind of dog who's going to go out and fetch a ball._

 _We received six more letters accepting their invitations to the wedding and three declined. They were all family friends from Hamilton; I'll admit I'm not one bit sorry they can't make it._

 _Also we received a gift, from a friend of yours…Adam McClary. I haven't opened it yet but I want to. Could you see my smile there, because it's all over my face! I know that I shouldn't admit this but I love presents!_

 _Seven days and counting,_

 _Your Elizabeth_

…

 _My dearest Elizabeth,_

 _That dream was like a balm for my soul in this heartless place. I could almost picture that little one and while I completely agree that gender has to importance to me, in my mind's eye it was a little girl. She would be just like you, full of fire and life. It thrills me to think of it._

 _There isn't much to tell you about here, the job is all I do. We ride we protect the shipment and then we sleep. Shouldn't be too much longer and I can start heading home. Have your heard anything from Tom. I sent him another post but it was returned with a wrong address stamp. I feel worried and at the same time frustrated. He has had so many opportunities to make a positive change, what more can I do?_

 _I love you with all my heart - six days and counting._

 _Jack_

…

 _Jack_

 _I'm afraid I haven't heard from Tom either, your mother mentioned she was going to try and find him on her way here. Let's be hopeful until she arrives that he will be here with her and this is all a miss-communication._

 _I have the most wonderful news to share with you. Lee and Rosemary are expecting! It was the funniest thing you would have collapsed in a fit trying to contain your laughter._

 _Rosemary came bursting into Abigail's one morning, I was complaining for the hundredth time of how much I missed you, she nearly took the door from its hinges as she entered the kitchen. She was going on and on about how she'd never be a famous actress, her dreams were over and hadn't Lee just got exactly what he wanted – a wife and mother at home every day waiting on him hand and foot. Well he was going to be surprised she wasn't giving up all her dreams just because they were going to have a baby. Abigail and I darn near choked on our tea. Abigail jumped from her chair and wrapped Rosemary in the warmest hug; I put my hands over Rosemarys and the three of shared a beautiful moment Jack._

 _I have to tell you, when Rosemary arrived I wasn't sure I would be able to handle all of her…quirks. I am so thankful she stayed in Hope Valley she brings life every place she walks and it's a remarkable gift and now she and Lee will have the most beautiful gift of all._

 _She acts put out but like much of Rosemarys behaviour it really is simply an act. She's thrilled to bits and so is Lee. He's walking around town like he's ten feet tall; telling everyone in earshot about the wee one._

 _I wish you were here to celebrate with us but you'll be back soon._

 _Five days and counting._

 _Your Elizabeth_

…

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I received a letter from Lee just after yours. His exuberance leaps from the page and I have to say your letter wasn't any less colorful. I'm thrilled for them and excited to meet that baby it sure is blessed to have Lee and Rosemary for its parents._

 _How is the wedding planning going? I'm so sorry to have left you with everything I hope it isn't too stressful. There was word of a storm coming in so if you don't hear from me for another day or so please don't worry._

 _I also have to share a secret. I can't sleep anymore for thinking of that morning at the hotel. The way you wrapped your arms around me, your warm breath spreading out over my back and into my soul. At first it helped me to fall asleep thinking of your warmth next to me, now it keeps me awake. I'm so anxious for our wedding I can hardly stand it._

 _I love you more than I can say,_

 _Four days and counting._

 _Your Jack_

…

 _Mr. Thornton,_

 _Your description of our morning together had me blushing up to my ears; you should put a warning at the top of the letter before you write so intimately. I was at school when I read that letter and the children thought I'd become ill. Little Opal even mentioned my color to her mother and the next day I had three pots of soup delivered to my house._

 _I feel your absence as deeply as you feel mine and I too am having trouble sleeping. It won't be for long now, you'll be home in three days and then it's only five more days to the wedding. We are almost there._

 _Stay safe during the storm and preferably out of the school teachers home._

 _Three days and counting._

 _Your Elizabeth_

…

 _Jack,_

 _You told me not to worry and I am desperately trying to do that but I'm so used to a new letter every other day. I hope the storm isn't too bad. Please be safe and always remember that you have a soon to be wife to come home to and she would be devastated and broken if anything ever happened to you._

 _Two days and counting_

 _Elizabeth_

…

 _Miss Elizabeth Thatcher, Hope Valley school teacher, you are the only school teacher on the planet that I have any interest in riding out a storm with. I can promise you that with my entire heart. I can also promise that I will always remember to stay as safe as I can, I fully understand how broken you would be because I would be just as broken if anything ever happened to you._

 _I have some bad news. Please don't be too disheartened but unfortunately the snow has delayed us an additional three days. I promise you I will be there before our wedding I just regret that I'll have to leave you with all of the work on your own._

 _On a lighter note, I am envious of your soup._

 _Can you feel the truth in that statement because I can, its rumbling in my stomach and I can't do anything but dream about the food I have waiting for me at home. To be completely honest I don't even dream about you anymore…just pork chops and gravy and all those pots of soup._

 _Alright…you know that I'm joking right? Sort of, you're smiling right? Feeling bad for me? I lied I do dream of you but you're always in our kitchen cooking me up something delicious._

 _Your very sorry and very hungry fiancé,_

 _Five days and counting_

 _Jack_

…

 _Jack,_

 _I can't tell you how conflicted your last letter left me. I was instantly relieved and thrilled to see that you were safe. Then I was saddened by the knowledge that we would be apart longer than anticipated. Not because of wedding plans, that's the last thing you need to worry about and it's all being handled we have a family of friends who are an immovable force. They have everything taken care of._

 _Then you had me laughing uncontrollably. All I can say is that I promise to fulfill your dreams of me in a kitchen the moment you return._

 _We've been apart nearly ten days already we can handle a few days more._

 _All my love and patience,_

 _Once again – four days and counting_

 _Your Elizabeth_

…

 _My beautiful, talented, smart Elizabeth_

 _I'm sorry Elizabeth, two more days and I will be home to help with everything, I promise. I miss you so much that I keep seeing you around town. The other day, believe it or not, I actually chased a lady from the bank right to the mercantile because I was sure her brown curls belonged to you. I would have been absolutely furious had you left Hope Valley on your own to visit me, but at the same time the thought of seeing you made my heart race and my stomach flip with excitement._

 _I love you more than anything,_

 _Three days and counting_

 _Your Mountie,_

 _Jack_

…

 _Dearest Jack,_

 _Everything is going fine here, the wedding plans are moving along smoothly and my sisters have both arrived. You should see Viola, the baby is growing big and she looks about ready to have the little one even though I know that she's months away still. All this talk of babies, Rosemary and Viola and our upcoming wedding, its a blessed time here in Hope Valley._

 _Julie's wondering if Tom will be in attendance, I told her that we haven't heard from him. Have you heard from him?_

 _I feel for that poor lady, you must have given her quite a fright. Rip is keeping me company in the evenings and to be honest he reminds me so much of you that it's helping with the loneliness. Thankfully there aren't any young men waltzing around in bright red serge._

 _Two days and counting._

 _All my love,_

 _Elizabeth_

…

 _Warning – this letter contains intimacy. Do not read at school or in the café or anywhere else that you might be noticed._

 _Tomorrow I'll be home. Tomorrow I'll hold you in my arms and kiss your lips and breathe in your delicious scent. I'm going to leave at dawn and I'll be home before you even get this letter. But I'll send it anyway and hope that my love reaches you through these words._

 _One day left._

 _I love you._

A/N – Next up…wedding day!


	13. Wedding Day

Disclaimer – Nothing, I own. – I've split this into three sections…wedding morning, wedding ceremony and wedding night. Boy was this a hard chapter to write.

 _The Wedding Morning_

Elizabeth woke with an excited tingle humming through her body. She stretched her arms out into the cool air and then she simply couldn't contain the childish giggles that wracked her body. Her feet kicked energetically and she pumped her fists against the mattress in wild excitement.

"I take it you're awake in there?" Abigail called from her bedroom down the hall. Elizabeth had decided she wanted to spend the night before her wedding with her closest friends instead of on her own so they'd had a girl's night in the café; played cards, ate delicious sweets and even drank some of the wine they had ordered for the wedding. Viola and her mother had even managed to relax a little and enjoy the evening.

"I'm getting married today!" Elizabeth squealed and she heard both Abigail and Clara begin to laugh from their rooms. Before she could do anything else Abigail, wrapped in her dressing gown came padding into Elizabeths room. Elizabeth slid over in the bed and Elizabeth climbed in beside her. The two friends looked at each other and smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Abigail brushed a hand over Elizabeths stray curls in a very motherly fashion.

"Not even a little bit, should I be?" Elizabeth face filled with apprehension and Abigail smiled.

"No, but its normal if it comes at some point today," Elizabeth took that in and they were silent for a moment.

"I don't think I've ever thanked you properly," Abigails eyes widened at Elizabeths seriousness.

"Thanked me?" Abigail was puzzled and Elizabeth chuckled a bit to herself. Abigail did so much for everyone around her and she never thought she did anything special.

"You've become the best friend I could have ever asked for Abigail and I am so thankful that I have you in my life."

"Elizabeth…"

I won a prize moving to Hope Valley and finding you….and Jack." She blushed at the mention of her fiancé and Abigail smiled.

"Let's boil some water so you can have a nice bath," Abigail climbed out of the bed and Elizabeth followed. Abigail was just about at the door when she turned around, "I feel exactly the same way about you Elizabeth. I think we're kindred spirits put here to bring the best out of each other."

The two women shared a smile and then they got down to business, this was a big day.

…

Elizabeth slipped into the hot water and let a moan drift into the room. Her thoughts instantly went to Jack. Other than the briefest of encounters after he had ridden into town the previous day they hadn't spent any time together since their trip back to Hope Valley from Calgary. She missed him. They were in the same town and she still missed him, but soon that wouldn't be an issue. Soon they would be living together in the same house making a beautiful life together.

Elizabeth scrubbed at her body realizing that this might be the last time it would be just hers. It was an odd thought to think that her body wouldn't be her own after today. She knew that he would never take advantage of her but it would be different he'd have the right to touch her, to look upon her like no one else would. It was a powerful thought and an even more powerful feeling. And the thought that accompanied it, the thought that she would have the same liberties with his body…it made her shiver.

Elizabeth dipped her head below the soapy warm water and when she came up again she could here Julie's exuberant laughter mix with Rosemary's down stairs and knew that it was time to get out and get ready.

It was a blessing that Rosemary and Julie had struck up a friendship because they still had not found Tom. Charlotte had gone to his last known place of employment and the foreman had told him that they hadn't seen Tom in weeks. Though they all felt an uneasy nagging in their stomachs it wasn't unlike Tom to disappear for a while and so they all put their worries into hope that he would turn up shortly feeling guilty for missing his brothers' wedding.

Elizabeth spent the rest of the morning being pampered by her family and friends. They gushed over her helping with her hair and makeup and she couldn't help thinking that this had to be such a special part of a wedding day that really no one ever thought about. Having that time with the women closest to her was like having the breath blown straight back into her lungs. It lifted her from her center and prepared her for the next biggest steps of the day.

 _The Wedding Ceremony_

Jack adjusted the buttons on his suit for the hundredth time that morning. He was standing at the head of the church beside Pastor Frank and amongst almost all of the most important people in his life. He was nervous.

Little Emily pressed her fingers into the piano keys and his chest puffed out in bravado and excitement as the church doors opened to Rosemarys beautiful face. Oh if that wasn't a trip into a land of what ifs he wasn't sure what was. Jack watched Rosemary clutching a simple bouquet and walking down the aisle towards him and he couldn't help the pictures that formed in his mind.

He could suddenly see their life so clearly. They would have married and had children, but they never would have left New York and Rosemary would still be hell bent on being the famous actress she had believed she'd been meant to be. She would have quickly grown to resent him. Spending more and more time at the theatre or out with her colleagues he would have raised their children on his own or with the help of a nanny. Eventually she would disappear and he wouldn't bother to look for her.

It was a bleak picture, but it was also comforting. That life would have left Rosemary sad and hard and unavoidable lonely. He took in her rosy cheeks and the hint of a bump under her dress; this was the life Rosemary deserved. He took in her face again and saw her eyes locked on Lee's. This was the life Rosemary was meant to have and it was the life he was meant to have.

Rosemary took her place at the front of the room and Jack eyes met Julie's. She was smiling widely from ear to ear, clearly thrilled for her sister but Jack could see the sadness hidden below. Whether she truly loved his brother or she truly loved the idea of him – his departure was painful for her and that was as easy to see as the unbridled joy on Abigail right behind her.

Jack watched Abigail toss a wink at Pastor Frank and he couldn't help wondering if they might be attending another wedding sooner rather than later. Abigail was beaming in the pale blue dress Elizabeth had selected for her maids and matrons. If he didn't know that she had really and truly already lived a life full of joy and heartache, if he didn't already know that she had suffered loss like few before her, he never would have been able to guess it. She looked like a young woman with her entire life ahead of her; a young woman in love and giddy with excitement for a dear friend. It lifted him higher and they shared a touching smile as she joined the previous two ladies across from Bill, Lee and himself.

The music changed and Frank asked everyone to rise for the bride. The doors opened and the most curious think happened. His entire body relaxed. Elizabeth was a silhouette in the doorway, the sparkling white of the outdoors giving the illusion she was glowing, maybe she was glowing.

He saw her standing there, her arm tucked into her fathers and it was like the entire world stopped turning. He couldn't hear the music; he couldn't hear the winter birds outdoors or the soft whispers of the guests as they took in the beauty that was Elizabeth Thatcher.

He watched her take step after step towards him, watched her smile at their guests, watched her father lift her veil and kiss her perfect cheek. He vaguely remembered repeating Franks words as he accepted her from her father. And then he watched her life those breathtaking eyes and meet his gaze. It was the most powerful moment of his life, standing before their family and friends and looking into the eyes of the woman that was to be his wife. Her eyes welled and without hesitating he brushed a thumb gently under her to stop the tear from falling.

He didn't hear a single thing that Frank said. Dutifully he repeated what was needed to be said but none of it registered. Until it was time to speak his vows.

Jack cleared his throat and then smiled.

"Elizabeth," he breathed her name like a promise and she smiled back at him. "I vow to love and cherish you; to protect you from harm and sadness as best I can and comfort you with compassion and sympathy when I can't. I promise to remain faithful and loyal no matter what comes our way and to seek guidance and help whenever we need it. You are everything to me and I promise to spend the rest of my life proving these vows to you." He slipped the gold wedding band onto her finger and for the first time since she'd walked into this room he could hear again.

His heart was pounding slow and steady in his chest and it skipped a beat when she opened her lips and whispered his name.

"Jack; you compassionate, brave, talented man; I promise to spend the rest of my life proving to you and to all of our friends and family that I will never stop trying to be better, that I will never stop working on us, never stop loving you – even when you're being ridiculous." Jack chuckled as the familiar words hit his ears. He couldn't in all honestly remember exactly what he'd said during the proposal but the he certainly remembered the sentiment.

So many people, himself included, believed she was too good for him. Here she was in front of everyone claiming that she wasn't.

"I know that there will be difficult times, without them how could really enjoy the good time? But I promise to not let those difficult ones take us down. I'm going to fight every day for this, for us, because it's the most important thing in the world to me. You are the most important person in my world and I will do everything I can to be the wife that you deserve." Jack clutched her fingers tightly after she slid his wedding band onto his finger. This was it. A few more words from Pastor Frank and they were married.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may kiss your bride Jack." Frank winked, the entire town had seen them share a kiss here or there they all knew it wasn't a first for them but in a way it felt different for Jack.

He slipped his hand behind her neck and cradled her head, delicate curls had fallen loose from the knot they'd been tied into and they tickled his wrist.

"I love you," he smiled as he slid his lips over hers. The crowd erupted in congratulations and then hooted a bit louder when Jack dipped her back his arm tight around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

 _The Wedding Night_

"Jack stop!" Elizabeth chuckled as Jack stumbled up the steps to their front door.

"I'm fine Elizabeth, I promise." He laughed back at her. He'd had several glasses of champagne that evening, nerves maybe she wasn't sure why because Jack really wasn't much of a drinker, and now he was stumbling up the snow covered steps stubbornly refusing to put her down.

"I have to carry you over the threshold, its tradition." He explained.

"You're going to drop me and then what kind of a tradition will it be," she sighed desperately trying to keep the smile from her voice. It was really quite infuriating how cute he managed to be all of the time.

"Don't move around so much and maybe I won't drop you," he huffed as he fumbled with the lock on the front door.

They practically fell through the door and Jack nearly did drop her when their eyes met the glow of the fire someone had lit for them. Their gifts had been delivered and were sitting in the corner but it was the chocolate covered strawberries and the bottle of champagne on a copper tray in front of the fire that had their attention.

"Who on earth managed to get us strawberries in January?" Elizabeths mouth watered at the deliciously romantic treat someone had left for them.

"Probably whoever lit the fire and brought the gifts over. We have incredible friends Elizabeth Thatcher." Jacks hands had found his hips and he was smiling ear to ear.

"It's Elizabeth Thornton now," She grinned and she watched his face change from delighted surprise to hunger as he remembered that finally they were married.

Jack didn't wait another second before he pulled Elizabeth into his arms. Their kiss was magnetic, they couldn't stop. Slowly he backed her towards the stairs, his hands never leaving her body his lips never leaving her mouth.

Elizabeth was tingling all over, her brain a fuzzy mess as they stumbled their way up the staircase. This was it. They didn't have to stop anymore.

They reached the top of the stairs and she pushed him into the closed door of their bedroom her hands moved slowly up his vest undoing buttons and taking time to feel the man below; once undone she moved them up to his shoulders and pushed both the vest and the jacket off his body.

Jacks hands slid down the delicate lace on the sleeves of her dress and he stilled her frantic hands. They were moving fast, too fast – he wanted to remember this night for the rest of their lives.

He slowed his kisses and moved his lips down her neck stopping there to catch his breath before opening the door to their bedroom.

The furniture had arrived and everything had been arranged, the room had a warm glow from a lamp in the corner as they both entered.

Jack took her hand and led her to a full length mirror in another corner of the room. He placed her in front of the mirror and then resumed his kisses on the side and back of her neck.

"All night I've been staring at this neck, desperate for a taste." Elizabeth swallowed at the headiness of his voice.

"This dress, dear God it's nearly impossible to take my eyes off of you." His hands dipped down the front of her dress and stopped just before her breasts she arched a little into him and finished their course skimming over her and down to her tiny waist. "But as much as I love it on, I'm desperate for it to come off. May I?" He stills behind her waiting for an answer but her mouth is dry and all she can do is give him a nod. His fingers go to work on the small pearl buttons and it feels like forever before the gown slides to the floor.

Jack has to step back and catch his breath when he sees the very corset and stays that he'd pointed out nearly a month back. He can't help but lick his lips as Elizabeth turns shyly from the mirror to face him.

"I'm nervous," she says suddenly and just like that the lust evaporates and all he wants to do is make her comfortable. He pops open the buttons on his own shirt and then unbuckles the belt on his pants. In less than a minute he's in his underclothes. He closes the gap between them and falls to his knees.

Elizabeth is nervous; her heart is racing as he falls to the ground before her. His arms wrap around her waist and he places the most tender of kisses on the bare skin below her corset. "You'll grow our child in there, a little person the perfect mix of you and me." She smiles at the thought and runs a hand through his hair.

"This is the most natural thing in the world Elizabeth, you have nothing to fear from me, I will be soft and gentle, I promise." He kisses her stomach again and she closes her eyes to savor the feel of his lips pressed up against her skin.

"I'm nervous too," he whispers.

He is soft and gentle and he does take his time with her. They spend the next hour wrapped in each other's arms exploring and sharing a love so deep neither of them could have guessed at it. And though it does hurt for a moment, it's so inconsequential to the grandness of what they're doing that she doesn't even really let the pain register.

They spend the rest of the night wrapped up in each other separating only for minutes when Jack runs downstairs to collect those strawberries and that bottle of champagne.

It's the most magical night of either of their lives.

A/N – You guys are seriously amazing. This might be the first story I've ever written to go over 100 reviews and I can't thank you all enough. It isn't over though, I still have some plans for our favourite couple – and unfortunately maybe some rough patches ahead as well. Hope you all enjoyed and that it lived up to your expectations!


	14. Chapter 14

A new chapter in their lives begins.

A/N – Yay! Over a 100 reviews! You guys are seriously the best and I love you all. Thank you for your support ;)

…

No one in town had seen Jack or Elizabeth for nearly three days. They'd decided not to take a formal honeymoon since they had just had somewhat of a vacation in Calgary but that didn't mean that they couldn't hole up in their home and just enjoy each other to the fullest, so that's exactly what they did.

They cooked meals together and cuddled on the sofa. Jack drew and painted and Elizabeth got lost in books both published and her own. Above all else they spent an absolutely ridiculous amount of time in bed.

When they finally emerged from their happy little seclusion everyone in town could see the change.

They were no longer two separate people living separate lives and spending time together. They were a unit now and it was in every movement they made even when they weren't together. Caleb pointed it out perfectly when school resumed and he asked the new Mrs. Thornton why she looked out the window so often.

Maybe it wouldn't last. Maybe it was the newness of it all, the relentlessly wanting to be with each other; the inexplicable need to be in constant contact. Abigail had them over for dinner one evening and when their feet weren't nestled together below the table or their hands weren't resting beside each other on the table, their eyes were locked.

Months passed like this and they settled into a comfortable routine.

Jack heard the bell ring on the school and the children came rushing out the schoolhouse doors. Summer was in full swing and it had been uncharacteristically hot.

He walked into the schoolhouse and saw Elizabeth speaking quietly to Rosemary near the front chalk boards. Rosemary was blossoming with her pregnancy. Only another couple of weeks and Hope Valley would have a new member.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Elizabeths face broke into a grin at the sight of him and it quickened his pulse.

"I thought I'd walk you home, maybe carry your books" he suddenly feels shy, embarrassed by his need to be with her as often as possible. Rosemary smiles and her hands drift mindlessly over her belly.

"I'll head out; Lee's going to be home soon as well. Nice to see you Jack," Rosemary pats his shoulder as she walks by and Jack has to force his head to turn and acknowledge the other woman.

"Thanks for the help with the play Rosemary!" Elizabeth calls out and turns to collect her things.

"You know you we aren't courting anymore…you don't have to be so considerate all the time!" she can't control the giggles as he slides his hands around her waist and pulls her back into him his lips wreaking havoc on her neck.

"I love being considerate. I love being with you…if walking you home and carrying your books is a part of that then I'll do it every day for the rest of our lives." Elizabeth turned in his arms and dropped several quick kisses on his lips.

"I won't argue that, I love being with you too." Jack helped her into her jacket and they made their way out of the school.

"Rosemary looks great, how long till the baby comes?" Jack was being conversational not thinking much of the topic but the moment he asked the question he felt a shift in Elizabeth and not in a good way.

"Um, I think she said about three more weeks but the little one could come anytime now."

Jack nodded not sure how to continue a conversation he wasn't sure his wife wanted to have. "Are you ok?" They'd been married nearly six months now and he'd be lying if he hadn't expected her to be pregnant by now. Realistically, he understood that it didn't always happen right away but with the amount of time they spent in their bed…or heck, on their couch he had to admit that he was a little more disappointed every time her monthly began and he knew that Elizabeth felt the same way.

"I'm fine, just haven't been feeling well today." She caught his eyes widen in excitement and hope and had to look away. "I can see the hope in your face and I was feeling that excitement this morning but unfortunately it was the opposite of a baby," she nearly whispered the words, he could hear sadness and even a little shame in her sweet voice and it tore at his heart. He took her swinging hand in his and rubbed soft circles into it.

"We haven't been married that long Elizabeth, it will happen." He kissed her cheek but she couldn't lift her head. She was more than disappointed. She had expected it to just happen. There were women all over that lay with a man once and they were pregnant. She and Jack had definitely done it more than once and here they were months and months into marriage and not even a hint of a pregnancy.

A handsome blush rose on her cheeks and Jack pulled her closer. "Please don't worry; I'm not worried so you shouldn't be either. We'll have a lifetime for children; let's just enjoy this time together while we have it." Elizabeth was finally able to look up into his eyes and she nothing but earnestness there. She pushed a smile onto her face and tried desperately to make herself feel the ease that Jack was trying to help her feel.

They walked the rest of the way home in silence stopping to enjoy a short conversation with Jesse and Clara, the young couple was growing closer and closer every day and it was beautiful to watch.

"What are you feeling like for dinner?" Elizabeth asked as they walked into their home.

"I'm up for anything, I should be back pretty early tonight so I can help with dinner if you'd like." He was still trying to comfort her and she realized how silly she was to be worried so early into their marriage. It was hard to be so close to Rosemary, she felt such joy at seeing her friend go through pregnancy; and the thought of meeting that sweet little babe made her jump with excitement but at the same time every single time she saw Rosemary she'd feel the emptiness in her own womb and a sadness would flit over her.

"Absolutely not, go I'll be fine and there will be a beautiful dinner on the table when you get home. Abigail taught me some tricks for biscuits I must have made three perfect batches the other day at the café."

Jacks eyes squinted and she knew he was trying to read her. She kept the smile plastered to her face and by the time he agreed to leave she really did feel better.

Elizabeth dropped her things off in her office and found the apron Clara had gifted her for the wedding. It was really such a beautiful piece she often felt guilty wearing it. She'd hate for it to be stained…even if that was what an apron was for. She set to work peeling potatoes and mixing together biscuits for their dinner. It was funny really; as a child she had never even considered that one day she might be a true housewife. She had certainly planned to have a family but that family had always had a staff. She laughed to herself as she added another potato to the pot. It was surprising how much she enjoyed taking care of their home and of Jack. She absolutely loved teaching, it was a gift to be able to share her knowledge and encourage the children of Hope Valley to strive for their best. However there was something gratifying about coming home and taking on those responsibilities that she could never have guessed at.

Rip ambled into the room and slumped over beside the fire place. The dog still spent most of his day at the prison with Jack but lately his leg had been bothering him and Jack was bringing him home earlier and earlier throughout the day. Elizabeth couldn't help wondering how long the little/old dog had left.

…

Nearly two hours later and Jack was walking back into the house inhaling the delicious scent of fried chicken. Elizabeth had begun taking lessons from Abigail nearly a year back but her knack for cooking hadn't fully blossomed until after that first visit with his mother. He laughed and the memory. Something had spurred her on and she'd become really a great cook and every meal seemed to be a bit better than the previous one.

It was funny, growing up that had been the number one most important quality he had wanted in his future wife. Probably because he had grown up with his mother; then he'd met Rosemary and she hadn't been the best cook either and he had realized how ridiculous it was for something like cooking to be a main priority when you were falling in love. It wasn't until Elizabeth began to really get good at it that he let the excitement of that early childhood hope creep in.

"Smells amazing, I'm going to go change." Jack pulled her in for a deep but quick kiss and then bounded up the stairs to their room before Elizabeth could get a word out. When he'd returned to the kitchen Elizabeth was hanging up her apron and the table was set and ready for dinner.

They sat down in companionable silence and tucked into their meal. Dinner was one of Elizabeth's favourite times with Jack, it was so similar to before they were married that it felt like slipping into an old pair of comfortable shoes. They could sit and talk about the goings on in Hope Valley or their days. Elizabeth would always give some anecdote about the children – usually funny and Jack never failed to ask her how her writing was going. It was a beautiful time and both of them relished it.

That's why neither of them were very pleased when a loud banging on the front door disrupted their meal.

Jack pushed back from the table to answer it and they were both surprised with they saw young Phillip Bush from post office on their front steps.

"I'm so sorry to bother you Constable but we received a telegram for you and we thought it best to deliver it straight aways. It's about your brother." Elizabeth had come to the door and Jack passed her a look that showed all of his building worry.

"Go ahead,"

The boy pulled the telegram from his pocket and began to read it. "In trouble stop Stony Plains stop send help stop don't tell mother stop Tom" Jack looked to Elizabeth and she instantly took his hand.

"That's it?" Jack asked hoping against hope that there was more. Stony Plain was nearly a week's ride away and as far as he knew there was no stage coach that travelled there and there certainly wasn't a train.

"I'm sorry just this," Phillip handed over the telegram paper and Jack re-read it. Elizabeth gave Phillip a bit of a tip and sent him on his way with a warm biscuit. When she turned around Jack was leaning against the mantelpiece of the fireplace. She walked up to him and placed her hand in the middle of the back, hopeful that he could sense her there lending strength.

"I have to go Elizabeth, I know he disappeared and he's done nothing for us but cause us worry and heartache but I'm his brother and I have to go." She could see that he was nervous of her response and he was right Tom had never done anything for them but he was family and you didn't leave family when they were in trouble…regardless of past indiscretions.

"Of course you have to go, Tom is family. I will be fine." Jack exhaled against her and she forced herself to hold back any tears she may have dropped otherwise.

"Please be careful," She whispered

"I will, I'm going to ask Bill and Frank to keep an eye on you,"

"Jack," Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him but Jack quieted her with a kiss.

"I'll leave at first light," He brought her in for a kiss and even though she knew he was strong and brave and smart a part of her couldn't help wondering if this might be there last night together who knew what kind of trouble Tom had gotten himself into.


End file.
